Syndicate
by Ducky2196
Summary: Used to be 'People Always Greave'...Peter and Olivia break up... but why? To save her life or because he doesn't want her anymore? Undercover fic M for coming chapters :D P/O All the way!
1. Chapter 1

'**People Always Greave'**

**Chapter 1 – Stab My Back**

Sitting opposite Olivia at her desk usually was a good thing but right now Peter wanted to be somewhere else, anywhere else than opposite her. He had broken his one rule, never fall in love with anyone, but here he was, aching heart and all he wanted to do was hold her but he couldn't.

Sighing Olivia brought her hands up to her face and glanced behind him through the window and out to the lab where Astrid, Broyles, Walter and Rachel sat. Talking about the last case and how Rachel was involved and how important it was for her to keep things close to home.

"I guess we have to make this look real huh?" Peter broke the silence and Olivia looked up at him through hooded eyes.

"Yea I guess we do. How should we start?" Olivia dropped her eyes from his, not wanting to see the hurt in them.

"How about some yelling?" Peter offered not really knowing what else to say.

Olivia nodded slowly and then snapped her eyes up, pushing herself from the desk and stalking over to him. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THING YOUR DOING!" Olivia voice echoed through the small room and sudden silence in the lab meant that they could be heard, just what they wanted.

"Damnit, I told you Olivia. I don't want to be with you anymore. How is that so hard to understand. I don't even know what I saw in you in the first place!" Peter shot back, standing in full height in front of her.

"Peter you can't be serious. Please, I need you." Olivia's voice dropped slightly but still loud enough to be heard.

Through the window, Astrid, Walter, Rachel and Broyles all looked up and saw Olivia and Peter standing an inch apart, fuming at each other. They watched as Olivia tried to touch Peter's face just to have him take a step back from her.

"I thought you loved me. Did you care about me at all?" Olivia couldn't stop the small tear that found its way down her cheek and Peter had to hold himself back or else he would wipe it away and all of this would go to hell.

"No I didn't. I lied sweetheart." The use of his pet name for her killed it. Opening up the flood gates for more tears. Olivia took the opportunity to use force. Brining both her hands up to his chest she thrust him backwards so his back hit the wall.

"So that's it. I was nothing to you not even a friend?" Taking a step towards the door Olivia reached for the handle.

"Nothing at all sweetheart." Peter growled in return.

With a small nod, Olivia ripped open the door and made her way into the lab. In front of everyone, she pivoted on her heels and face Peter, who was now in the doorway of her office.

"You stay the hell away from me you lying son of a bitch!" and in a second she was gone but not quick enough to hear Peter call behind her, "Don't flatter yourself Olivia. You have _nothing_ I want!"

Grabbing his coat from the chair, Peter ignored the sad looks he was getting from his friends and he just hoped that they would forgive him in the end.

Driving in a separate direction from Olivia was hard but bringing his car to a stop on the side of the road was harder. Bringing his hands to his face he began to cry, wishing none of this could have happened but he knew it was for the best. He needed a reaction out of Olivia and that what he got. He just wished it didn't hurt so much.

Pulling up to her apartment, Olivia killed the ignition and waited a moment before heading up the stairs. His words hurt her more than she ever thought they would but she knew it was worth it. Her friends and family would feel sorry for her and hate him but right now she just cried as his words stung her like a million bees.

Locking herself in her bedroom, Olivia laid down on the bed and hugged the last piece of Peter she had, his MIT shirt, and cried herself to sleep.

**OK, I don't know how this going to work but let me know what you all think.**

**All the chapter titles will be song names and if anyone watched/watches One Tree Hill you might get the story title meaning **

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow to be honest I didn't expect this many reviews. The next few chapters will be short, just because I want to lead the story in but should get longer later! Thank you so much**

**Chapter 2 – What Hurts The Most**

Standing in the park, in the rain sucked at the best of times but right now, it's the not where Peter wanted to be. He would rather be drowning his sorrows with a bottle of whiskey in his room, no scratch that he would rather be in bed with his girlfriend who just so happened to be his ex now.

"How did it go?" Broyles voice broke through Peter's thoughts, glancing up at his boss he just shook his head.

"Well lets see, three days ago I broke up with the girl I am completely in love with, just to keep her safe and now she will probably never speak to me again let alone want to get back together with me when this is all over again. How is she?"

All in one breathe seemed to be the way things worked with Peter and this time was no exception. Broyles sighed and looked away from Peter. "She knows something is going on. I think after the first day she was just waiting for the coin to drop and the big news to hit but it never did. Last time I saw her, her eyes were red and I'm pretty sure she was struggling not to lose it completely again. I'm sorry Bishop I wish this wasn't the way."

Broyles shocked Peter by placing a hand on his shoulder. Slumping his shoulders down, Peter just nodded. "While this is going on, will you look after her for me. The last thing I want is for her to do something stupid because of me." Looking hopefully up into his bosses face Broyles just nodded. "Alright then, lets get this over with."

"Hey Liv, how are you feeling today?" Rachel pushed open her sisters bedroom door and waited for a reply, when none came she took a step in and found her sister sitting in the corner of her bedroom with her head on her knees. "Oh, Liv." Rachel took a seat next to her sister and just held her.

"God, why did I ever think he was different. I mean I know something is going on but why does it have to be this way. I wish he would just tell me." Pushing herself up from the floor suddenly Olivia made her way to the bathroom and slammed the door. Rachel dropped her head and sighed.

After about 30 minutes and a few tears later, Olivia made her way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Waiting to hear form her sister Olivia found the house empty except for a note.

_Liv, _

_Taken Ella to a friends, let me know if you want to get some lunch today. _

_Please take care_

_Rach._

Scrunching up the note and throwing it in the bin Olivia just grabbed a toast off the counter and left to try and complete one whole day of work without thinking of Peter or going into the lab.

Yet luck was not on her side today. The first 2 hours was good, Olivia filled her mind with paper work in her office at the headquarters but the minute Broyles walked through the door she knew it was all going to go to hell.

"Sir." Olivia looked up from her paperwork.

"Dunham, how are you holding up?" The sincerity in his voice stopped Olivia in her tracks but quickly.

"Sir, I'm fine. Life goes on. I guess we have a case?" Broyles eyed Olivia for a moment and then nodded. Dropping her pen on the table Olivia waited until Broyles had given her the full details regarding the new case and then she made her way to the lab to retrieve Walter.

The drive from the lab to the scene just didn't feel right. It also gave Olivia the time to think through a few things, she wish she didn't. Pulling up to the scene Walter, accompanied by Astrid, exited the car leaving Olivia behind for a moment. Scanning the scene Olivia felt uneasy. She left like something was wrong, like something was missing because of course it was.

Turning around to face the crowd of people who had decided to turn up her eyes fell on Peter Bishop. Or what she thought was Peter Bishop. Standing still for a moment, she didn't want to blink because she wanted it to be real but she knew it wasn't so with a quick glance to her left and back Olivia found he was gone.

Her heart dropping in that moment, she knew nothing was ever going to be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry this took so long to complete. I have been trying to think of the best way to put it and everything I add has already been done in the show and I wanted to try and keep it away from the show's storylines. Thanks you so much to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alerts/favourites all that stuff, I write for you guys! And just a quick note, I had someone mention to me about the title, it is on purpose…in an episode of One Tree Hill, one of the characters is arguing with her subconscious and instead of writing 'people always leave' her subconscious writes 'people always greave' probably absolutely nothing to do with the story but I always like the episode haha!**

**Chapter 3 – Confessions of A Broken Heart**

**Peter**

Sitting in the back of the van Peter took a deep breath. Glancing outside the back window he could see that they were in a residential area. Looking back at Broyles Peter shook his head.

"You ready for this Bishop?" Broyles eyed Peter, wondering what was actually going through his head.

"Honestly sir? No, I'm not." Peter's reply was distant as was his stare. Sighing again Peter pushed open the van door and stepped out. Taking a breath of the fresh air he made his way up to the front door of the oh so familiar house. Knocking twice, Peter waited until it was opened.

"Well I didn't expect to see you hear so quickly Bishop. Come in, come in." Standing back from the door his greeted waited for Peter to enter.

"Yea, well I guess your last offer was too good to refuse Eddie. Besides, I can't refuse you." Taking his time to glance over the house, Peter stood next to Eddie and sized him up. He seemed smaller to Peter. Almost as if had grown up.

Who was he kidding? He had grown up and it was all because of Olivia. His heart pulled slightly at her name but shrugged it off when he turned to find Eddie staring at him.

"Girlfriend kick you out Bishop?" Someone laughed behind Peter. Turning to find Damian, an old 'friend', Peter smiled through his anger.

"Nah, she got on my nerves." Peter lied through his teeth.

"Was she pretty?" the question hung in the air but before Peter had a chance to answer it Eddie spoke up. "Enough of this. Let's get to work. Bishop, you remember Nicola?" Turning his back to Peter, a beautiful blond girl walked in.

"Peter, welcome back. I missed you." Nicole came right up to Peter and through her arms around his neck. Stiffening slightly under her Peter reluctantly pulled her closer.

"Right," Eddie clapped his hands together, "Now that things are how they should be, lets get going. We have a job to do! And we better get there before the FBI do, isn't that right Damian?" Eddie swung around and eyed Damian.

"Yes sir." Came the mumbled reply.

Peter's head shot up, "FBI? What are you talking about?"

"Oh well yesterday the last place we were supposed to be, the FBI was there. Some nosey blond agent, trying to work out how things happened. I'm telling you, I have seen her around at a few locations and if she keeps getting into the way, she's going to get a very nasty surprise." Eddie's laugh was lighthearted. Seemed he really did have no issues killing an FBI agent, and it also seemed as though Olivia was in trouble no matter what he did.

Eddie called Peter over to him and so Peter joined him in the doorway before Eddie spoke. "Tell me Bishop, you're girlfriend, I'm assuming you received my warning, as it seems you are no longer with her." Eddie nodded towards Nicole and then turned back to Peter, "Going back to her is very unwise. Nicole will satisfy your needs, you know that."

Eddie was about to clap Peter on the back but Peter stopped him, "Look Eddie. We were only together for about a month and trust me no needs we satisfied in that time, so why don't you leave it at that, huh?" Speaking so harshly of Olivia was killing Peter but he knew that if he said the wrong thing Eddie would become suspicious.

"Yea Bishop. Woman, lets go!"

Peter followed Eddie out the front door and to his car. Taking his of so familiar seat in the passenger side, Peter's mind floated back to Olivia at yesterday's crime scene. He had almost blown his cover when she saw him but he had to see her. She looked so lost to him, so scared and here he was, pretending not to love her when all he wanted to do was be in her arms.

**Olivia**

Shaking her head Olivia continued on to the rest of the crime scene. It looked like you typical scene. Two bodies, blood and missing limbs, the works, until they found the solitary working mechanical device in the house, a brand new MacBook Pro. Glancing around Olivia found that no one seemed to notice the laptop until it started to buzz.

Everyone stopped their work and turned to find Olivia sitting at the laptop, turning to the other agents she began to question, "I need this taken to the Lab. Agent Farnsworth will take a look at it for me. Sir, do you know how this laptop could be the only working mechanical device. It seems our radios are out as well." Olivia made her way up to her boss and waited for an answer.

"No, I have no idea. I was about to call you out when an agent mentioned to me about the radios. Be careful Dunham, and keep that laptop safe. It's the only lead we have." Broyles turned on his heals and left Olivia standing in the doorframe of the house.

The rest of the day was long. Now that Peter had left Walter was becoming harder to deal with. Astrid, for her part, was dealing quite well with Walter's outbursts and the need to find information off the laptop.

Olivia on the other hand was not doing so well. Struggling to keep her cool already, she opted to lock herself in her office trying to find a link between the case and anyone really.

_Eddie Montero_

The name stuck out like a sore thumb but Olivia couldn't understand why. He was on the list on known communicators with the people who were found in the house. According to police reports the owners were big into fraud and Eddie was someone they frequented often. Been arrest three times on suspision of money laundering but released due to lack evidence.

_Knock Knock_

Olivia was pulled from her trans on the name by Astrid's head popping in the door way. "Sorry Olivia, but I found something you might want to see." Astrid lead Olivia out into the lab and towards the table that held the laptop.

"Now, when I opened the laptop I found that the hard drive had recently been wiped but when I dug a little deeper into any information what could tell me when it was done I found this. Hidden inside the 'empty space' was 2 files. One encrypted, the other opened about an hour before you were called to the scene. The one that was opened seems to have emitted a high voltage shock throughout the house killing all electronics and apparently life as well." Astrid motioned over to the two bodies that now lay on the tables near Walter.

Turing to face Walter's back, Olivia spoke, "Walter, were these men electrocuted?"

"Oh of course they were Agent Dunham, didn't I mention that?" Walter had now turned to face Olivia and by the look on her face he knew he hadn't mentioned it at all, "Oh well, I'm sorry dear. It must have slipped my mind. Peter usually passes on the information to you. He likes doing that…" Walter's sentence trailed off at the end when Olivia's eyes shone. Turning back to the bodies he immersed himself in the blood.

Olivia swallowed down whatever emotions suddenly arose from Walter's slip of the tongue. Shaking her head and sighing, she stalked back to her office but not before calling out to Astrid, "When you decrypt those files and you have something let me know." Slamming the door behind her Olivia pulled out her phone and dialed Broyles number, to rely the new information.

**R&R because you love me and I love you all! Haha**

**Ash**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Give You Hell**

**Olivia**

"Agent Dunham, I think I found an address you might need to look at. So far, that's all I have been able to get off the laptop. All the other files have been encrypted by at least three different systems so it's going to take a while for me to decode it _but_ this is for you." Astrid handed Olivia a piece of paper with an address written on it.

"Thanks Astrid, did you run the address?" Olivia asked while taking the time to look up at her.

"Yea, I did. The name came back and it think you might be happy about it. Eddie Montero." Olivia's eyes flashed for a moment before a small smile landed on her lips.

"Thanks Astrid." Grabbing her jacket, Olivia made her way back to HQ to ready a team to strike the address.

Glancing at her watch 4.19 shone on the screen. Sighing Olivia held her bullet proof vest closer to her body and made a break for the house. Followed by a team of agents, Olivia cleared each room. Standing in the lounge she could have sworn she could smell Peter's aftershave but shook it off as her memory.

Creaking caught her attention and she whipped around to the source. The sudden sound of gun fire echoed throughout the house. Not being quick enough, Olivia was swung to the ground but a suspect, landing on her back she pulled her gun in front of her and fired. The echoed of gun fire made the room freeze as the suspect's body crumpled to the ground. Breathing heavily Olivia glanced to her side and noticed a small amount of blood, which was suddenly becoming a large amount.

"Agent Dunham, lay still. You've been shot." The agents voice came in and out as did her consciousness. She could vaguely feel herself being lifted up onto a bed and taken outside. Medic's surrounded her as did the flashing lights of cameras. Media swooped on the fallen agent as the medics tried to get her to the ambulance.

"What are they doing here? Keep the media back! NOW!" Broyles voice boomed through open front yard.

**Peter**

Sitting in the new house Peter could over hear the conversation between Eddie and one of his goons. "Sir, we retrieved the laptop."

"Go, now go out and watch the news, I think there will be something interesting on tonight."

Peter turned towards the TV and waited for the news.

"_Breaking news. FBI Agents raided a house today. A female Agent was taken to hospital with a gunshot wound, but we have assured that she will make a full recovery. Our camera's were on the scene, thanks to an anonymous tip and we were able to get footage of an agent." _Peter watched as the camera came closer and he could see the flowing blonde hair over the side of the bed. Swallowing down the tears that threatened to fall Peter watched as there was a shot of her face, in pain and scared. He knew he made the wrong choice getting into this investigation. Olivia was hurt and he couldn't help her.

"See, told you, if that Agent kept sticking her nose in she was going to get a surprise." Eddie laughed behind Peter and it took all of Peter's strength not to turn around and strangle Eddie.

"_In other new, the basement lab at the University of Harvard was broken into this afternoon. Police were able to determine that the break in happened at 4.20 and the lab was occupied by another FBI agent and a scientist. We have been told that the two are unharmed and it is unclear what was taken."_

Peter swallowed again. Eddie had planned this. He had planned the raid and the break in. It really was his fault that Olivia was in hospital and that lab was broken into. A hand clapped on Peter's back and Eddie's voice came into his ear. "Come on Bishop. I need you to decrypt this laptop. Just make sure you decrypt the right file or else you will kill us all!" Eddie laughed again as he made his way into a back room and motioned for Peter to follow.

"What are the files for?" Peter asked, taking his seat behind the counter and facing the laptop.

"Decrypt them and find out." Eddie turned his back on Peter and left him in the room on his own. Peter rested his elbows on the counter when the door closed and put his head in his hands. He needed to call Broyles but had to find a way to not get caught, in the end he didn't care, he just needed to know she was ok.

**Olivia**

"Agent Dunham, how are feeling?" Broyles voice interrupted Olivia's thoughts. Sitting a little further up in the bed Olivia looked at her boss and as if on instinct her eyes flashed behind him in the hope that Peter was following. She'd been shot, did her really not care?

"Like I've been shot." Olivia commented back.

"Yes, well they will be releasing you later today so I want you to be able to go home and rest because tomorrow we must deal with the break in at the lab. Broyles turned to leave but Olivia stopped him.

Her small voice echoed through the empty room, "Sir, have you heard from Peter?" She watched as Broyles dropped his head before turning back to her.

"Yes." Looking at how small she was in the bed he knew he couldn't lie to her. Broyles watched her nod slowly before continuing, "I spoke to him yesterday. He asked how you were doing." Again he watched her swallow her emotions.

"If you speak to him, could you please tell him I would like to see him. I just need to say goodbye." Turning her head away from Broyles, Olivia stared out the window allowing Broyles time to leave before she asked more questions. He could see his Agent falling apart and if Peter didn't come home, Broyles didn't know how long she was going to last.

**OK, I don't know how much happened in this chapter but hopefully enough to keep you going. Next we will hear more from Peter :D**

**R&R please…..**

**Ash**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok first off, I have had issues with the title so I have changed it. Secondly, I've been sick recently so it has taken a while so sorry for taking so long but here it is. Thanks to everyone who added as favourite/story! And thanks to Charlie and Paladinobr and CaItLiNmOrGaN for your awesome reviews. This is written for you guys! **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 4 – So Bad**

**Olivia**

"Astrid, how are we coming with the background on Montero?" Olivia called out slowly making her way into the lab. Astrid looked up from her computer and smiled. Olivia had been released the next day, against Doctors orders. The gun shot wound was superficial and Olivia was adamant about being let out.

"Well, I found this." Astrid made her way to meet Olivia halfway, as to not make her walk to much due to just being shot. She handed Olivia a change on information form she had printed out while Olivia was away.

"According to this Eddie Montero changed his name…" Olivia trailed off when the realization hit her.

"_You owe money to a guy nicknamed Big Eddie?" Olivia looked over to Peter suspiciously._

_Peter laughed, "No, I owe money to a guy named Big Eddie. He had it legally changed…"_

Olivia's head snapped up and she stared at Astrid. Pulling her phone out of her pocked the very first number she rang was Broyles. She glanced at the time and noticed it was a little after 9am but when the phone went straight to voice mail Olivia was about to made a mad dash out the front door, when Walter stopped her.

"Agent Dunham, this is for you. It will stop the pain and make you feel faster." Walter held out a syringe for Olivia and waited until she raised her arm to him. Wincing slightly at the piercing feeling, Olivia waited a moment then continued on towards the lab doors and to Broyles office. Pushing the door open she met eyes with Broyles who quickly dropped his phone on the desk.

"Agent Dunham…" Broyles began.

"We need to talk." Olivia ignored Broyles, and continued on her path for answers.

**Peter**

Sitting at the stool like he had done most of the night, Peter just stared at the laptop. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had gotten himself into, coming here. Hearing his phone buzzing in this pocket Peter pulled it out and found Broyles was calling. Glancing at the time Peter was sure he was safe, due to the fact that Eddie and his boys were out cold after last night's drink fest.

"Bishop." Peter waited for a moment before questioning, "Please tell me she is ok…" His hopeful voice rested in the air before Broyles answered.

"Yes. She is fine. Superficial wound, lost a bit of blood. Bishop, listen to me. The laptop that was taken. Astrid found a name off of it and knowing Olivia like I do it's not going to take long before she figures it out…" Broyles trailed off waiting to hear Peter's reaction.

"Let me guess it just so happens to be the laptop that is sitting in front of me now. The name she would have gotten off of it would be Eddie Montero and then she would have run it through the system and…" Peter heard Broyles drop the phone on the desk and then the words that came from his mouth.

"Agent Dunham."

**Olivia**

"We need to talk. Now I know you have something to do with the fact the Peter is no longer here so I'm going to cut to the chase. I was shot because I went to this mans house and now Astrid tells me that this Montero guy changed his name to Big Eddie. Peter told me about him, he owes Eddie money. Now are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to bring Eddie in?" Olivia was now leaning on Broyles desk and just stared down at Broyles.

"Agent Dunham. I don't know what this man has to do with Bishop but yes they are the same. We don't know what they were after on the laptop because it was taken when the lab was broken into. We believe that Eddie has the laptop." Broyles had now stood to become level with Olivia.

"So its settled then. I will go undercover and get the laptop back." Olivia was about to turn to leave the office when Broyles stopped her.

"Excuse me Agent Dunham?" shock was evident in his voice.

"Well without Peter here I need to make up for it, so the only the way to get that laptop back is to get it and I will go in and get it. Look with all due respect Sir. I believe this is the only way to get it back and considering the fact that you know more than you are telling me, you will let me do this or you will tell me every thing."

Broyles could only nod to her. "I'll get it set up." He watched as Olivia left the office and sighed. Picking up the Broyles called the only person he could. Nina.

"Nina, we have a problem. Agent Dunham figured it out early, she has insisted in going undercover…yes I understand that but unless you would like me to tell her what is going on, I suggest we let her. Yes I will send her as a sleep and no I will not tell Bishop, he won't accept her help. He believes she is safer not knowing but I guess its to late now…of course."

**Peter**

Sighing, Peter dropped his phone on to the bench in between his elbows. Running a hand over his face he smiled into them. _She was alive!_ He had never been so happy to only just hear her voice before voice before hearing Broyles hang up on him. Now all Peter wanted to do was hold her, wishing he could he felt two arms wrap themselves around his neck and the warm breath on his ear.

"Mmm, Liv." Closing his eyes and leaning back into the body behind him.

"No baby. It's me. So that was the girlfriends name. Better now let Eddie hear that or he will send someone after her." Nicole laughed in Peter's ear as he stiffened at the voice. "Oh come one baby, you remember what it was like. You and me."

Nicole made her around to Peter's front and placed herself on top of his lap, straddling his hips. Glancing over her shoulder Peter saw Eddie smirking at him so when Nicole captured his lips with hers, he had no choice but to play along. Closing his eyes, he imagined the blue one staring back at him, wishing it was Olivia he was kissing.

Pulling back Nicole looking into his eyes and smiled, "Tonight we party!" Sliding of his lap and once out of ear shot Peter groaned rubbing his face again. _How stupid could I be for getting myself into this…_

**Hope it was enjoyable! R&R please coz it makes me smile :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, thanks to the reviews they are great! Now in this chapter Olivia gets a change of name. Some of you may notice that the first name is that used in another episode and the last name was the name that was scripted in the pilot script but was changed to Dunham…dunno why but I like it.**

**Chapter 6 – Living Proof**

**Peter**

It was late, after 8pm by the time Eddie, Peter, Nicole and the boys had set up camp in their usual night club. To Peter it was as if nothing had changed in about 3 years. The same lights, the same DJ, the same table sitting above the nightclub so they could watch over the people below. The same bouncers ready to kick people out and the same bouncer at the rope of the VIP balcony, stopping people from trying to get to the tables they were sitting at.

Peter sat next to Eddie on the suede bench chair, with his right ankle resting on his left knee nursing a beer. Taking a swig he noticed Eddie watching him, and Nicole making her way over to him. Taking a seat next to Peter she placed her hand on the top of his thigh and started to caress Peter's leg. She leaned in a kissed his cheek, just below his ear making him shutter, whether from pleasure or disgust he didn't know.

Eddie rose from his seat, never taking his eyes off Peter until he was standing by the stairs. Turning to the bouncer he spoke loudly over the music, "I'll be back, I must meet with someone who I think will be good for me." He winked at the bouncer who just nodded and removed the rope. Peter watched as he made way down the stairs and over to the bar. Stretching his neck slightly to see over the railing Peter noticed him talking a woman. Not much shorter than he was but her flowing black hair shone in the lights. Peter watched as Eddie leaned closer and whispered in the girls ear as she threw her head back and laughed.

Taking a moment to watch what was happening around him, Peter noticed that Eddie had taken the girls hand and was leading her towards the stairs. There was something about the way she walked that struck a cord with him but he didn't know why. Once they were out of sight, presumably walking up the stairs, Peter turned back to his beer and took another swig and then let his eyes rest on Nicole who was leaning down showing him almost all of her breasts through her top.

Hearing Eddie clear his throat, Peter looked up from his position towards him and the girl. Peter allowed his eyes to travel to her lack of clothing, knee high stilettos, short shorts, tight top and long, straight black hair but when his eyes rested on her face, his heartbeat froze. Her eyes. The familiar green/grey haunting eyes that he fell in love with were staring right back at him.

Eddie spoke and it took a moment for Peter to register what had been said, "I'd like you to meet our new translator Amanda Warren."

**Olivia**

By the time her new hair colour, make-up and clothing was finished it was 7pm. Knowing that this was probably going to be the worst idea she could have come up with, Olivia made sure that the meet was set with Eddie, he thinking she was there to be his new translator and was in desperate need of her assistance, considering she spoke Italian and the buy was also Italian. She knew the only way to get to the laptop was to get close to him whether that meant physically right now she didn't care. This guy was the cause of many issues for Peter and now he was causing issues for her. She was going to get the laptop back and bring him down all in one.

Sighing, she looked at the time and realized it was time to go. Giving herself a last glance in the mirror she still couldn't believe she was wearing a strapless black top with small purple lacing around the edge and down the middle. Her shorts were quiet short and she wore a studded belt including knee high stiletto healed boots. Shaking out her now jet black hair Olivia grabbed her bag and waited for the taxi. Sighing to herself again Olivia wondered why she continued to dye her hair different colours. Red to save Peter from the other universe and now black to try and get 'in to bed' with Peter's old boss. Only in her world would that happen to her.

As the cab pulled up at the nightclub it was a little before 8 and so she took a seat at the bar and waited for Eddie to approach her. Scanning the room she found lots of couples on the dance floor grinding up against each other to the music, people sitting in booths making out as if they were at home and then she noticed Eddie. Walking in towards the stairs that lead to the mesanine. Behind him was three men and a woman. The woman was hanging off one of the men and to Olivia it looked terrible. Shaking her head she watched as they took a seat at the bench chair above. Unfortunately the awkward position of the bar made it difficult for Olivia to make out faces.

Within ten minutes Olivia felt a hand snake around her waist, as she had turned back to the barman, and she had to fight the urge to punch, whoever it was, out.

"I assume you are Amanda…" Eddie was close to her now, whispering in her ear and placing a kiss on her cheek. Olivia turned to come face to face with him and smiled.

"Yes, I am Amanda Warren. I hear you need a translator." Eddie only smiled back at her. He took her hand in his but before he pulled her up from her seat he spoke again. "Tomorrow is for business, tonight is for fun." He then turned his back to her and started walking towards the staircase she had seen him walking to before. Taking the stairs one at a time, making sure she didn't miss one or stumble, it didn't take long before Olivia found herself standing behind Eddie. She followed behind him for the ten or so steps until she found herself staring down at the blue eyes that had made her weak at the knees from day one. Olivia watched as his eyes started at her feet, made their way up her legs, over her shorts and top only to stop and rest in an intense stare with hers.

Eddie squeezed Olivia's hand and began to speak, but Olivia's eyes never left Peters. "I'd like you to meet out new translator Amanda Warren."

**Hope it's keeping you attention, please review because I don't know if it still enjoyable anymore…if I don't know then I won't continue so please help me out? I promise lots of P/O and M rated chapters to come if there are reviews haha…blackmail working at all?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pretty much from now on the story will be in both Peter and Olivia's perspectives in one. Sometimes it will change POV. :D **

**Now I do speak Italian but the only thing about it, is that I speak a dialect fluently so sometimes that takes over, so please if you understand bare with me otherwise the English translation will be in brackets directly after the line. I also may just change the English translation slightly to fit because sometimes the direct translation doesn't make sense but it will essentially mean the exact same thing.**

**Chapter 7 – Quando Quando Quando**

Peter stood as soon as his brain gathered some of its former movement and for a moment Peter and Olivia stared at each other. It wasn't until Nicole, who noticed the gaze the two were sharing, took her place next to Peter and wrapped herself around his arm.

"Amanda, this is Jason, Lliam and my right hand man Peter Bishop and his girlfriend Nicole." Olivia felt her heart drop at the last few words, her eyes flashed downwards to the ground in an effort to break eye contact with Peter but when he spoke she had no choice but to meet his eye line again.

"'Manda? How good are you actually?" The business in Peter's voice threw her for a moment but she regained control.

"It's _A_manda, and I am as good I need to be. You will just have to find out." Olivia could feel herself being pulled closer to Eddie and as he turned to nuzzle her shoulder Peter spoke again, "Well _sweetheart_ this is kind of important so how about you share a little with me." He was menacing, calculating, evil but the worst part of it all was that Olivia could feel herself being turned on by his voice, as Rachel would say, it was doing things to her.

Olivia turned slightly towards the other men around her. Eddie was nodding into her shoulder, still pressing kisses to her neck and she was acknowledged by the other two men by a very not subtle head to toe. Sighing, Olivia dropped her head, "Signore Bishop, perché si deve continuare ad infastidire me con questi inutili domande? Anché, no chamare mi sweetheart" (Mr. Bishop, why much you continue to annoy me with these useless questions? Also, don't call me sweetheart). The words rolled off her tongue fluently and Peter tried to suppress a smile. Never had he thought she could speak Italian. She knew she spoke German but never Italian and it was sexy.

He watched as Olivia turned towards Eddie, as if bored with Peter, and placed her hand on his arm, "Come on, lets get a drink." Jealousy ripped through Peter but he stilled himself so he didn't give either of them away.

Olivia took her seat next to Eddie and concentrated completely on him for about an hour, occasionally glancing to her right she would meet eye line with Peter and just turn away like she didn't even know him. It annoyed Peter more than he would have liked not to mention Nicole was attached to his hip. Turning to her he was about to ask her get him a drink when Olivia and Eddie walked past hand in hand. He watched as her hips swung, hidden underneath the lack of clothing and the way her skin shone in the light of the club. After a few moments Peter could see her wrap her arms around Eddie's neck and his hands resting on her waist. Olivia began to sway her hips to the music and Eddie pulled her closer.

"Baby, do you want a drink?" Nicole whispered in his ear and Peter took the chance to get rid of her and so he nodded to her. Taking his leave Peter made his way down the stairs towards the dancing couple. Tapping on Eddie's shoulder, Eddie just smiled and walked away, leaving Olivia and Peter to be alone for the first time since their break up.

Taking her by the waist, Peter had to almost force her into his arms and she tentivley placed her hands on his shoulders, careful not to make to much contact. "'Livia, what are you doing here?" Peter leaned down to whisper in her ear. Taking the chance he too a deep breath in and inhaled her scent.

"I could as you the same thing Peter. What is going on? You leave Fringe, your father…me, for Eddie. What happened to wanting to be a better man?" Olivia pulled back slightly so she could look into his eyes.

Peter tightened his grip on her hips and growled in her ear. Realising that he was going to have to hurt her even more, "Listen to me, and you listen good Olivia, this has nothing to do with you. It was my choice. Now I don't know what you are doing here but you need to leave. Eddie isn't someone to be messed with. If I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to get me back…desperate much Dunham? Don't you have any friends…" One of Peter's hand dropped from her waist to her wrist and he grabbed it before she had a chance to turn away, "…Oh that's right, you don't have any!" Spinning around on her heels Olivia lifted her hand up and connected with his face. A sickening crack was heard throughout the club as the music had died down at their raised voices. Her hand shot up to her mouth and covered it in surprise. Olivia pulled back for a moment and stared up at him in horror. Peter watched as hurt and anger cross her face and as he lifted his hand to his cheek in surprise he watched as she turned from him left the club.

Sitting on the stairs outside the club, Olivia brought her knees to her chest and let out a shuttering sob. Peter was her best friend and here he was having a go at her. This case we going to be the death of her, she could tell already.

"Amanda you ok?" Eddie's voice rang out through her thoughts. Snapping her head up to the side Olivia smiled. "I saw what you did to Bishop…what happened?"

Olivia waited for a moment before answering, if she didn't know this was the guy who had her shot she would think him sweet and so she answered, "Nothing, he just made a pass at me and I didn't think it fair to his girlfriend that's all. Considering I'm not interested in him." Olivia recovered very quickly from her almost meltdown. Eddie smiled down at her and she could suddenly feel all her fears coming back as Eddie's eyes flashed with desire.

"I should go, I'll meet you at the house tomorrow and can discuss business." Olivia rose from her spot and placed her hand on Eddie's shoulder and a soft kiss on his cheek, which he turned into a harsh kiss on the lips. Forcing his tongue down her throat, Olivia fought the urge to be sick. Eddie pulled away and let her go, turning around he left her standing on the staircase.

After finally arriving back at her hotel room, Olivia changed into something she deemed more comfortable and was about to get into bed when there was a knock at the door. Without even bothering to check who was there she opened the door ready to send whoever it was away but standing before her was one Peter Bishop and she suddenly became very aware of herself. Tight tank top and short shorts to sleep in she crossed her arms over her chest and they stared at each other, neither willing to move.

**Sorry this has taken to long, still not feeling great and was in hospital last night so I couldn't finish it. Thanks to orangelfy and americanchick for letting my use their line about Olivia not having any friends…you guys are great. **

**Please R&R **

**Ash**


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Thanks for all the reviews I received and the constant story alerts! This chapter was way to long so I split it…the next chapter is pure M…steamy smut so if you have issues do not read the next chapter!**

**Chapter 8 – Without You**

He shouldn't have gone anywhere near her. He should have just stayed far away from Olivia and yet here he was, nursing a sore cheek and an empty heart. Sitting in the park not far from Olivia's hotel, Peter contemplated his options. Go and talk to her and get into a fight or leave her alone and have her never talk to him again. He knew he was going to hurt her, he knew he was going to get his ass kicked and honestly with a comment like the one he said to her, he deserved everything he got.

But the look in her eyes, the fact that she _slapped_ him, not punched, made the pain so much worse. He missed Olivia, he needed her like he needed air but this job was going to kill him and he didn't want her involved. Taking his phone from his pocket he called the only person he knew. Broyles.

"Broyles." Short and not so sweet.

"How long is she going to be here? You promised me she would be safe, all I had to do was breakup with her. How come she is here?" Peter's questions came out like a waterfall he couldn't stop but he did the moment he heard Broyles sigh.

"It was not my idea. I tried to talk her out of it but you know how she is. She was putting two and two together anyway. She knew it was the Eddie you had issues with. I couldn't stop her. And she will be there for as long as needed. Bishop, don't hurt her even more than you already have." Broyles voice softened towards the end. Peter knew he thought of Olivia as a daughter but actually hearing the concern in his voice was weird.

"It's a little to late for that sir." Peter sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Bishop, this won't last long. Once this is over, we will sort something out. Now get back to it because we need to work out what he is up to. Don't piss Dunham off anymore, you will need her help with all of this." Broyles hung up shortly causing Peter to groan. He wasn't going to get any sleep now. Not when he had Olivia on the brain and so despite his better judgment he took off towards her hotel, good thing he had heard her tell the cab driver where she was staying.


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

**RATAED M! I'm warning you right now! Consider yourself warned!**

Standing outside her door for about 5 minutes before he was able to find the courage to knock, he heard Olivia moving around inside. Dropping his head, Peter raised his fist and knocked twice. Within a moment, Olivia was standing in the open doorway with her less than impressed look, short shorts and tank top. The gaze was intense and Peter honestly thought she was going to shut the door in his face but instead she just took a step back from the door and waited for him to enter.

At this time the silence between them was deafening. Neither wanted to or knew what to say and so they just stared at each other. Olivia noticed the small red mark on his cheek and momentarily felt guilty for slapping him but that was gone when she remembered what he had said to her. Olivia dropped her eyes from his to the floor so Peter decided it was time he became a man and he suddenly grew a pair. "Livia, I am so sorry. For what I said tonight. I didn't mean it. Or at least I didn't mean what I said at the end. The rest was true."

Her eyes shot up to meet his and she narrowed the angrily. "Who the hell do you think you are Peter? I don't need you to tell me what I can a can't do. I am here for a case and I am going to bring Eddie down and everyone who is working with him and right now that includes you." Raising her voice Olivia knew he was going to do the same and it was just going to end in a screaming match but she didn't care.

"Damnit Olivia, why do you always have to be so goddamn stubborn? Can't you see there is more going on here?" Peter took a step towards Olivia now but his voice rose as his anger boiled over.

Meeting his stance, Olivia took another step forward until the she was within inches of him. His height made her have to look up but the anger in her eyes and voice as every bit equal to his. "All I see is you being the old Peter Bishop. Not caring for anyone else but himself. You had a family back home. Walter, Astrid, god me! If I'm stubborn then you are the most arrogant, manipulative son of a bitch I have ever met. And to think I was in love you with you…"

Olivia gasped as Peter's lips crushed onto hers forcing her, roughly, backwards into the wall and placing his hand on the back of her head so she didn't hit it. Peter took the small gasp Olivia let out as his opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Surprisingly Olivia responded to his kiss almost immediately. Working her tongue into his mouth Olivia moaned when she felt his hands reach the sides of her face, holding her to him. She fisted the back of his shirt pulling him closer until she had no where to go. There was no space between Peter and the wall and as he continued to ravish her with hungry kisses she could feel his reaction to her pressing into her lower stomach.

Peter groaned deeply when she slid her hands under his shirt and explored his back. His muscles tightening under her touch. "God, Liv. You have no idea how much I've wanted this." Peter pulled away just enough to speak but her eyes and the whimpering coming from her mouth was enough to send him crazy. Taking the opportunity he began his assault on her neck. Finding the sweet spot between her neck and shoulder just on her pulse, he began to nibble and suck the spot causing Olivia to moan loudly and dig her nails into his back. The sudden sound of pleasure caused Peter to push her further into the wall as he made his way down her neck and towards her shoulder.

Finding whatever strength was left in her body she pushed them both from the wall and it was as if Peter knew exactly what she was thinking because he began to walk her backwards towards the bedroom. Stopping in her tracks Olivia couldn't stand to have him fully clothed and so, while he continued his assault on her lips, she slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Realizing what she was trying to do, Peter moved away from her about an inch allowing her the room to do what she wanted. Finally finishing the last button, she pushed it off his shoulders and leaned up to kiss him again.

Peter fingered the hem of her shirt and she raised her arms so he could lift it up. Since they started moving towards the bed this was the only time they broke the contact. As Peter lifted it over her head he caught a glimpse of the bullet wound on her shoulder and he froze, running his fingers just above her bra line he watched as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

"God Liv…" Peter began to speak but Olivia wouldn't have any of it. She worked quickly to release the belt buckle holding his jeans up and made quick work of the zipper and button. She watched, with lust filled eyes as his jeans slipped to the ground and he kicked off his shoes. Olivia slid her hand down the front of his chest and came to rest at the band of his boxer briefs and looked up at him from under her lashes, biting her lip. Actually standing in front of him in short shorts and a bra while his erection was evident was almost shocking to Olivia. "I never thought I would be here, right now." She whispered as his hands found their way to her hips.

"Liv, are you sure you want to do this?" Suddenly becoming the voice of reason Peter looked into her eyes and noticed that she understood why he was asking. They were supposed to be broken up and yet here they were about to make love for the first time.

"Please Peter." Olivia begged him reaching up for his lips again. Taking this as an ok, Peter lifted Olivia off the ground and instinctively she wrapped her legs around his hips and began to kiss him again. The bed wasn't far but once they reached it they were the only ones in the world. Peter lowered Olivia on to the bed and braced himself above her, his kisses traveled down her neck, over her covered breasts and down to her stomach where he decided she was still wearing to much. Sliding her shorts down her legs and dropping them on the floor he kissed his way back up her legs and placed soft kisses on the inside of her thighs. Whimpering Olivia reached for him and as he kissed his way back up to her, he gently pulled her forward and unclasped her bra. Sliding it off her shoulders, he kissed the top of her breasts as she reached for his boxers, simultaneously they each removed the others underwear. Peter leaned over her once and waited for her to give him the go ahead, the last thing he wanted was to push her.

Olivia wrapped her legs around his hips once more Peter took the opportunity and swiftly entered her causing them both to moan in pleasure. Starting at a slow speed Peter moved inside of her and the noises he was getting were driving him wild. Brushing hair from her face, he watched as she tipped her head back and closed her eyes, taking the sign he picked up speed and obtained a gasp from Olivia.

She began to moan underneath him and dug her nails into his back, he could feel her tightening around him causing him to move faster. "Oh, Peter." The moan came out as his name and he couldn't stop himself, he moved fast and as her orgasm ripped through her body and yelled his name out at the top of her lungs, it was only a split second from hearing his name from her lips that he followed her. "God, Liv!" With one last deep push he came inside of her and could feel her shaking below him. Slowing his pace down he eventually stopped. Looking her in the eyes she smiled up at him, placing a small kiss on the side of her cheek he pulled out slowly and laid down next to her.

The layer of sweat on both of the dripped onto the bed as he pulled Olivia to him and wrapped his arms around her, protectively. It was natural and normal.

"Sleep, sweetheart. We will work this out tomorrow. Tonight is us." He whispered in her hair, kissing the top of her head. Olivia nodded into his chest, already yawning.

"Peter, I love you." It was the most sleepy sentence to ever come out of her mouth and as soon as it was gone she was asleep.

Peter froze, he knew he loved her but he had to keep her safe, deciding that there was no way he was leaving her again, he pulled the blanket up and kissed her again.

"I love you Olivia. More than you know."

Closing his eyes, sleep took him almost immediately.

**That was a very long chapter. Hope it was 'enjoyable.' More like this to come if there are reviews…I love blackmail! HAHAH**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Trust In Me**

Standing at the floor to roof window Olivia held the sheet tightly to her body. Sighing she dropped her head and turned to glance at Peter who was still gloriously asleep after their last night. Turning back to the window she watched the street below her. So completely lost in her thoughts Olivia didn't hear the shifting of the bed or the arms that wrapped around her waist. She smiled as Peter dropped his head to her shoulder and kissed her bare shoulder. "Morning," his rough voice vibrated off her body. Olivia's smile grew as she leaned her head back into his shoulder.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Olivia turned her head to look at Peter and he lowered his head to meet hers and placed a kiss on her lips. He left Olivia sigh against his lips and he pulled back.

"What's wrong Livie?" Part of Peter knew what was coming. He knew what she was about to ask, he just didn't know if he was ready for it. Olivia turned away from him and made her way back to the bed, taking a seat at the edge she waited for Peter to follow.

"Why are you doing this Peter? What happened to us?" In her heart Olivia knew that she shouldn't be bringing this up but she had to.

"Trust me, it's nothing you did. It was all me." Peter took a seat next to her and just watched her reaction, when hurt fell upon her face he dropped his head and sighed. "About to weeks before we broke up, I received a visit from an old friend. He asked for my help and when I declined he…" Peter looked up into her eyes and could see the need for an explanation, "…he threatened you. Said that if I didn't help him he would hurt you. I called Broyles afterwards and had a long chat and we came to the conclusion that I needed to work with said friend, A. to keep you safe and B. to bring him down. So I broke up with you and have been here ever since. Believe me Livia it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life and I know you can never trust me again but I would do it again if it meant you were safe."

Olivia dropped her head at his confession, "Eddie…" she looked up into his eyes and could see the pain they reflected. "Peter, how come you didn't tell me? I could have helped you, and lets not forget he had me shot anyway…oh, he didn't know your girlfriend was FBI?"

Peter reached for her hand, the one that was not holding the white sheet around her body, "I didn't tell you because I was scared to lose you, worse than breaking up, no he doesn't know your FBI and so I thought if you found out something might happen and he really would hurt you. Livia, you don't know what he is capable of. I didn't tell you because I love you and didn't want to see you hurt. When I saw on the news what happened, I called Broyles straight away. I had to know you were ok."

"So what now? I mean after last night…it was amazing Peter but what happens now, apparently we are both undercover…" Olivia reached out and placed her hand on his cheek rubbing her thumb lovingly at the side of his mouth.

Sighing, Peter closed his eyes at her touch, "Well, I think we continue the undercover work. If I'm not mistaken Eddie will ask you to move into the house tomorrow, and then we can work together to bring him down. Just so you know, I am supposed to be 'be with' a girl who is there so please try not to get to jealous…" Peter opened his eyes and smirked at her.

Olivia only nodded at him, "Peter, I do trust you it just hurt, still hurts, the things you said even last night about not having any friends. You are my best friend and hearing you say that just…" Peter cut her off by placing his lips over hers in a sweet kiss.

"Everything I said to you I didn't mean. Can you give me a chance to make it up to you?" Peter knew she had been betrayed and hurt in the past and it killed him to know he was the one hurting her now.

"Are you going anywhere?" The question confused him for a moment but he shook his head none the less. "Then I think I can _try_ and give you another chance." Olivia laughed and placed a small kiss on his lips. Sliding backwards on the be she pulled him down with her and laid down. They both closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep, knowing that tomorrow could bring anything.

Walking into the shared house the next day came easier than Peter thought it would. Glancing around he found Eddie sitting at the couch reading the newspaper and no one else around.

"Welcome home Bishop, where did you go last night? How's the cheek by the way?" Eddie looked up from his paper as Peter took a seat across from him.

"Sore. I went out to a bar and woke up in someone else's bed." Short and sweet, hopefully Eddie wouldn't ask anymore questions. And he didn't. Eddie just nodded and went back to his paper. Peter took the opportunity to leave, shower and change. On his way to the staircase Eddie called out to him.

"Oh, I'm asking Amanda to join us in the house, she will get the spare room. The meet is going down tomorrow night so I will need you both there and working together. Understood?" Peter nodded to Eddie and continued on his way.

Olivia moved in 2 hours later. Peter made his way down the stairs, only to be met by Nicole, who gave him a kiss and held his hand while walking into the lounge room. There he found Damian sitting on the armchair and Eddie sitting on the couch, where he was when Peter came home, holding out his hand for Olivia to take. Pulling her down to him he forced Olivia to sit on his lap.

Looking up Olivia met eyes with Peter and they shared a glance before turning back to their respective 'partners.' "So are we happy with what is to happen tonight?" Eddie's voice interrupted Peter's thoughts which was a good thing because he was thinking about how much he wanted to kill Eddie right now.

Everyone nodded except Peter, "Oh yes Bishop, you were in the shower when we discussed this. So, today, you will complete the file extraction from the laptop, Damian will make sure the spot is free of bugs. Amanda are going out and might make it back to a hotel…" he winked up at Olivia and pressed a kiss to her cheek, which she responded to with a bright, fake smile, "…which means Peter, you and Nicole have the house all to yourselves. It really is like old times!" Peter and Olivia shared another glance, this scenario was about to make things worse for them.

Nicole placed a kiss to Peter's lips before stating, "I have a hair appointment, Damian you free to take me?" Damian nodded, he was used to having to take the princess everywhere…she didn't drive herself. Eddie hadn't taken his hands or lips off of Olivia from the moment he had informed Peter of what was happening that coming night. After they left Peter glanced at his watch…12.30pm.

"Eddie, you want anything, I'm hungry…" Peter offered Eddie a look and received a shake of the head. Peter nodded and made his way to the kitchen intent on trying to ignore the sight of Eddie making out with Olivia. It was driving him crazy, jealously was not a good look on Peter Bishop.

Lost in his own thought, Peter didn't hear the rustling behind him just the clearing of a female voice. He turned to find Olivia staring at him. Without even thinking what he was doing Peter took two strides towards and brought her face to him, pressing a longing kiss to her lips. Parting her lips, Olivia deepened the kissing momentarily before pulling back.

"Promise you won't sleep with her tonight…" It was barely a whisper but Peter heard it he nodded and smiled.

"Only if you promise not to sleep with him and please be careful he is very dangerous when he doesn't get what he wants." Peter placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her into a protective embrace.

They would have to be careful tonight, who knows what could happen and as it turned out it was going to be worse than either of them could have imagined.

**Thanks to all the reviews, they keep me going! Please let me know how this chapter sounded because I have reserved my own judgement feeling I may have dropped the ball. Please let me know :D**

**Ash**


	11. Chapter 10

**I can't believe I am still getting so many story alerts and favourite stories, you guys are great… and your reviews, WOW! Thank you so much :D. Small possible spoilers for those who haven't seen Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep. The idea is the same, but I don't know if it's true…this was written before the episode aired. Oh and the end of tonight's episode was depressing! **

**Chapter 10 – 21 Guns**

It had taken Peter a few hours, by now it was about just after midnight, but he had finally decrypted the last of the hidden files on the laptop. Scanning through them he found references to biological terrorism, mass killings and ZFT. Doing a double take he opened the file again and allowed all the information to load. Computer algorithms, data storage, coding Peter had never seen before flashed on screen. Pulling out a note pad, Peter began to scribble down whatever information he could. He knew he wasn't going to be able to transfer the files so whatever information he could take then would be a bonus. Sudden beeping caught his attention and his eyes flew up to the screen. A separate file had opened during the download, clicking on the link, Peter found a list of name. The Secretary of Defence, political leaders and senators, all their information in a list, he knew this was what was being sold to the Italian clients. Realizing that something big was going to happen Peter hurried his writing, in hopes of calling Broyles.

Peter's head shot up and his eyes focused on the bedroom door when he heard a knock, hurridly he threw all the papers under his bed and pulled the laptop on his lap. "Yeah…" The door opened slowly and Nicole revealed herself in the doorway.

"Hi Peter, I was thinking we could have a little fun considering we are all alone in this house." He watched as Nicole sauntered over to the bed and sat down. Peter was about to speak when she moved again, taking the laptop from his lap she moved it to his side and moved to straddle his hips. Lowering her lips to his, Nicole began to kiss him. Trying to keep up the façade, Peter kissed back but it wasn't until Nicole started to undo the buttons on his shirt, bringing his hands up to her he still her movement and pulled away from her.

"Nicole, I'm sorry, this can't go anywhere…" gripping her wrists a little tighter, Peter nudged her backwards, "I'm sorry."

"It's about her isn't it?" Nicole accused him and suddenly his stomach dropped, covering his face quickly she continued, "You're ex. You won't take me because you're in love with her…"

Peter shook his head at her and sighed, "No Nicole, I just don't feel like doing this again. It was problematic, to say the least last time so right now, I don't want it." The look on her face said everything, roughly removing herself from his lap, Nicole stalked out of his room and slammed the door behind her.

Peter dropped his head and sighed, deciding it was time for a drink he rose from his seated position and made his way out his door and down the stares. It didn't take long for him to get his coke can from the fridge and decide the should continue to work upstairs. The front door swung open as Peter took his first 3 steps on to the stairs. Turning on his heals Eddie stormed back into, dropping his keys, phone and what looked like a swipe card onto the table near the door. He glanced up to meet Peter's eye, then dropped them again and stalked off to his room down the hall. Peter's eyes never left Eddie's face, not only did he arrive home alone, he was taking Olivia out to dinner, but he had arrived with a nasty gash on his cheek.

Sudden fear entered Peter's heart and he took the few steps down the stairs, picking up the swipe card and dropping his can on the table. Looking closely at the card, he noticed that is was the same hotel that Olivia had stayed at the night they had made love. The night where he had told her what was going on…

Swinging open the door Peter made sure he had his keys and phone. Jumping into the nearest car, Peter sped off towards the hotel. Hooking his phone into the handsfree blue tooth that was in the car he knew he had to call Broyles with the new information, also it would distract his mind from fearing the worst.

"Broyles."

"Sir, I found out what is on the laptop and what is going to be sold to the Italians. There is a list of senators name and detailed information about their routines and there is also information regarding shapeshifters and ZFT. Sir, I think they have an intention to infultrate the government." Peter heard Broyles sigh on the other end of the line.

"What does Dunham have to say about this?"

Peter swallowed, "I'm…um…going to see her now, so I will discuss it with her. Sir do you want us to continue as planned?" part of Peter was hoping he would suggest pulling Olivia out and letting him handle it on his own but he also knew he didn't want to be away from her anymore.

"Bishop, continue as planned but keep a close eye on Dunham, the last thing she needs is to be found out and hurt. Clear?"

"Crystal sir." Peter disconnected his call just as he had arrived at the hotel. Glancing back down at the card in his hands Peter realized he didn't know the room number, so hoping there was a girl sitting at the desk he took a step out of the car and into the hotel lobby. Glancing at the desk, Peter spotted a younger looking girl, no doubt working a part time job. Walking straight up to her, all it took was a lift of the eyebrow and a seductive smile and she was eating out the palm of his hand. Giving over the information willingly he noted that the room was still the same as the one she had the night before.

Standing in front of the door he slowly and quietly slid the card into the lock. Hearing the click he pushed open the door and entered. Everything was dark. Looking around he found that everything was in its place but the sound of the shower caught his attention. Walking through the empty space between the kitchen and the bedroom he pushed open the door. This is when his head dropped. On the floor lay a broken glass vase, patched of blood and black fabric lay ripped on the floor. Making his way over to the bathroom he pushed open the door and took a step in.

There he found her sitting under the she spray of the water, what was left of her clothes clinging to her drenched body. He took in her small frame. He knees brought up her chest and held in place by her arms. Her head rested back into the wall, and there she sat, in the corner of the shower. She didn't even bother looking up at Peter, she just shuddered.

Without a second thought, Peter was by her side under the freezing water. Taking a seat next to her he pulled her down to be in his arms. Looking over her he noticed bruising appearing on her arms and legs, hiding themselves under what was left of her skirt. Anger bubbled in him but as he began to cry it was lost for the moment. Peter let her cry and let the freezing water wash over her, hoping it would help wash away whatever had happened that night. He looked down at the deep bite mark on her chest, just above her left beast and his breath caught in his throat. He felt Olivia's head move on his chest and he knew she was looking up at him. The bite mark was red and angry and it made his furious, but right now, Olivia was the issue and he was never letting her go.

**Ok I intended this to be from both POV's but that didn't happen…sorry it took so long, still sick got assignments to do and hockey is killing me…hope you enjoyed R&R and I may just have to reward you with a hot chapter :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter and I hope this one was as good for you. I added a small line at the end of the last chapter after it was posted…its just of Peter noticing the bite mark on Olivia's chest. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 – Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy**

Olivia sat next from Eddie in the back of the limo. Glancing down at her phone she noted that it was just after midnight. Eddie had taken to her his strip club where they sat above the rest of the room and somewhat enjoyed dinner, or at least he did. Olivia sat across from him, cringing when he made a pass at her or touched her bare leg under the table.

Olivia had opted to wear a very short, black dress and high strap heals. When she had walked down the stairs before dinner, Eddie had rested his hand on her ass and gave it s squeeze. Noting that everyone is the lounge, Nicole, Eddie's henchmen and Peter. Keeping her eyes on Eddie, to not give herself away, she placed a kiss on his cheek and smiled over at him.

And now here they were, on their way to the hotel Olivia had stayed at the night before. Taking a deep breath Olivia glanced out the window to her left and jumped slightly when Eddie let his hand slip between her legs, about half way up her thigh. He was drunk, she knew that but this was still making her sick. Leaning over to her he began to place kissed on her neck and up behind her ear. Rubbing his little finger slightly over her thigh, she could feel him getting closer to her centre. "Eddie, stop it, come on." Olivia tried to laugh off what he was doing, hoping he wouldn't get upset with her.

But all he did was growl into her ear and slide his hand upwards and inch. She heard him moan into her ear as his fingers found her centre and started to trace patterns there, "I would love to be able to see you panties Amanda. Will you let me feel you?" He slurred his words as he spoke. 2 bottle of wine to yourself will do that to you.

Jumping off the cliff was hard but Olivia had to do it. Turning her head, she crushed her lips onto his. His tongue roughly forced its way into her mouth, he pushed her down onto the seat and laid himself onto of her. Olivia fought back the urge to push him away, she hoped that when they found a bed, he would pass out and she would be able to get away but the sudden stop of the limo brought them back to reality.

By the time they had maybe their way into the hotel room, Eddie was already trying to force off her dress, he had his mouth crushing down into hers and continued to kiss her. His hand had found it's way under her skirt and was pulling at her panties. Olivia groaned in protest and pulled away from him, "Eddie, please, I don't think this is the best idea." Olivia tried to push herself off of him only to look him in the eye and see fury.

Eddie tried again, he pushed her roughly into the wall behind her and held her down, crushing his lips to her chest, above where there dress dropped between her breasts. Biting down hard just above her breast, Olivia cried out in pain and continued to try and push him off of her.

"I said no, Eddie." Finding some of the force she knew she was capable of Olivia pushed him backwards and watched his stagger slightly from the alcohol in his system. Her hand shot up to her hip in search of her gun but when it fell on nothing but material she knew she was screwed. She needed her gun but she didn't have it. She _needed_ her gun.

Growling again, Eddie grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the bedroom. By this time Olivia had lost both her shoes. Stumbling, Olivia tried to find her feet Olivia to have Eddie grab onto the bottom of her skirt and pulled it towards him. Hearing the sudden rip, Eddie looked down at the material in his hand and then back up to Olivia. He glanced back down at her leg when he realized what was happening. The skirt she wore was now ripped in two. The flash of leg had turned him on but now that he could see the plunge of her black panties into where her legs met, his animalistic side took over. Not realizing it but she let a loan tear find its way down her cheek as Eddie took a step towards her again.

The back of Olivia's knees hit the side of the bed but she kept her balance. Eddie raised his hand to touch her leg and slide his hand under the side of her panties, he closed his eyes when he felt her clit and growled at her when she tried to pull away. Eddie raised his other hand and struck her across the face. The force of the hit sent her backwards on to the bed and Eddie took the chance and crawled on top of her. Kicking her legs Olivia tried to get free but his strength was suddenly too much for her and she didn't know why.

Eddie grabbed her thigh roughly and held her down, she knew she would get a bruise, she just hoped it would be hidden from sight. More fighting and punched were thrown on Eddie part, one hit her stomach and the other hit her lip, splitting her lip. She could feel the scraping of Eddie jean zip along her leg as he rubbed himself against her. Suddenly realizing there was a bedside table near her and there was a vase on it, she reached up and tried to get a hold of it. After a small stretch she grasped the vase that sat on it and swung it across his face, knocking him off her, she stood quickly on the opposite side of the bed from him. Eyeing the bathroom, Olivia made a break for it only to be followed by Eddie. As she was about to slam the door in his face, Eddie grabbed onto her leg and pulled it from under her, as she fell her head hit the bathroom sink and the last thing she heard was Eddie being spoken to by a man, but sadly she couldn't fight the darkness anymore.

Olivia didn't know how long her had been out for. Pulling herself off the ground she looked at herself in the mirror. Blood dripped from her lip and forehead. Bruising and deep scratched we scattered over her arms and legs. One was hiding itself under the skirt on her right leg while another, as well as a deep, bloody scratch was showing on her left leg. It showed where her dress was ripped but it also had found it's way under her panties knowing what it was from. Trying to move, Olivia found that she had a sharp pain coming from her centre and knew it was his fingers what had caused her so much pain. A huge sob wracked her body and she remember the feeling of her rough finger's inside of her. Slowly she made her way to the shower. Turning it on, she stepped, somewhat clothed, under the freezing water and allowed it to wash over her. Looking down she knew the water was turning red, but not from her head or lip. Sliding her hand between her legs and under her skirt she left around and when she pulled her hand back, she sobbed harder. Her hand was covered in blood. Sliding down the side of the shower, Olivia pulled her legs to her chest and just cried herself into a state of numbness.

Olivia didn't hear the front door open or the bathroom door for that matter. Without looking up she recognized the soft sound of Peter's feet on the bathroom floor. Within a minute, he was at her side under the water with his arms wrapped around her body. She was pulled down into his arms and she cried, cried like she had nothing left in her body. She wanted it all to go away and with Peter there it would be easier to forget. She felt him take a short breath in and wondered vaguely if he had noticed the blood coming from under her skirt. Looking up at him she realized the was looking sadly down at her chest. The bite mark was so red and angry she couldn't look at him anymore. Burying her head into his chest Olivia cried again, she continued to cry for an amount of time that was unknown. Peter was never leaving her again, she would make sure of it.

**Please R&R and there will be more P/O :D love blackmail! HEHE**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews and the constant story alerts, they are great and keep me going. These chapters are getting longer and longer :D and honestly I have you all to thank for that :D**

**Chapter 13 – Dirty Deeds, Done Dirt Cheep**

Eddie looked down at the file in his hands. Having the best surveillance team in Boston, he had been able to gather information on the most guarded people in the US. He knew the information he had was important, detailed information about _all_ of the top senators in the United States was important enough that he could probably auction it off to the highest bidder but when a group of Italians had come to him with details regarding the plans of a group called ZFT he knew that if this group could take down the government he would be more likely to be left to do his own jobs without the constant annoyance of the police.

He sat with across from his informant, looking him up and down he suddenly shook his head. "You better be right, because I was taken away from a beautiful girl who needs to be punished." He laughed and glanced over at Damian who was sitting behind him. Damian laughed as well and nodded his head, knowing full well that Olivia was passed out on the bathroom floor when he arrived to tell Eddie he had a meeting. His associates nodded but spoke not a word.

"So, the Italians don't want to accept the deal? They recon to much money huh? Well they should have thought about that before they made the deal. Continue as planned, let them think that we are going to change the deal…then kill them…" Eddie turned to Damian and nodded as if Damian knew what he was talking about, "…kill them all."

Damian smiled and nodded to Eddie. Pushing himself of the armchair, Eddie made his way to the house he was staying at. Getting out the car, he made a break for the front door, swinging it open, Eddie almost came fast to face with Peter whose eyes flashed over Eddie's face. Eddie just dropped whatever was in his pockets onto the table and continued to his room.

* * *

Feeling Olivia start to shake in his arms, Peter decided it was time to get out of the bathroom. He had long since shut off the water and remained silent and seated next to Olivia. Looking down at her he found that she had fallen asleep from exhaustion and so he lifted her off the shower floor and held her closely in his arms as he walked into the bedroom once more. Laying her on the bed, Peter touched her dripping dress. Lifting her off the bed into a sitting position, he allowed his fingers to run down the zip, allowing him to remove her dress.

Once the dress was gone, he pulled his jumper over his head and slipped it onto her, hoping she wouldn't kill him in the morning. Laying her back down onto the bed he lifted the covers and rested them over her body, hoping the warmth of the doona would warm her up. Peter had begun to at least remove anything that could cause her to panic when she woke up. Sitting on the bed next to her, he placed a hand on her cheek and brushed away piece of soaking hair from her face.

Dropping his head, Peter knew he had to call the police but knew that it would blow their cover and Olivia would probably hate him for it, but he couldn't leave in pain the way she was. As she slept he saw her face scrunch in pain and a small whimper felt her mouth.

That was it, Peter pulled his phone from his pocket, holding down his finger on the call button, he called the only one he knew he could call without getting their cover blown.

It was close to half and hour later that Broyles had arrived at the hotel room. Peter had met him in the lounge room and spoke softly, as to not wake Olivia. Broyles was short with his sentences, "Bishop, will you please tell me why you called me here at 3 in the morning?"

"Sir, we have a problem that I didn't know how to deal with. I wanted to call the police but I knew Olivia would kill me and out cover would be blown." Peter motioned for Broyles to follow him to the bedroom, where he pushed open the door softly. Broyles took a step towards the bed and let out a small gasp.

From the moonlight that poured into the room from the window, Broyles could see the bruising and the cuts appearing on Olivia face. Turning on his heals, Broyles looked down but as he turned towards Peter he saw the blood stain on the carpet and the ripped dress sitting in a pile on the floor.

"Did he…?" The question hung in the air but the answer was worse.

"I don't know. She hasn't spoken a word since I walked in. She cried herself to sleep about 10 minutes ago so, honestly I'm not sure." Peter sighed and dropped his head again. "Look, I want to take her to the hospital to get her checked out but she's not going to want to come."

Broyles only nodded and sighed. "Bishop, if you want to wake her up, I can get a doctor to come and look at her, she won't have to leave but we can make sure she is going to be ok." Peter only nodded and made his way over Olivia who was still asleep.

After a long argument from Peter, to get her check out and begging and crying from Olivia to make sure no one came near but with her hands in Peter's and look in his eyes made her give in, making sure that he was no one where her when she was looked at by the doctor.

Standing outside the bedroom door, Peter and Broyles waited for the information, taking the chance they began to discuss what Peter found on the laptop. "Sir, I really do think that with the information I found, I can safely say that the government is under attack without even knowing it. If we can take down the Eddie, we would be able to keep this government safe." Peter looked up to find the doctor had made his way out of her room.

"Doctor…?" Broyles waited until the door was closed before he asked what he found.

"She hasn't been raped, I know that's the first thing you want to know…" The doctor looked passed Broyles over to Peter who sighed in relief to hear that, "…but she has been assaulted. I have treated her wounds and spoken to her about what happened. She won't say much at all but is asking for you Mr. Bishop." Peter only nodded and made his way past Broyles and into the room.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Peter came to sit on the bed next to Olivia who had buried her head in his chest and held him close. "Peter…" her voice was raspy and sore from crying, "…can we get this over with so we can go home. I just want to go home."

"Livia, you still want to go through with this? I mean I can understand if you don't want to." Peter pulled away from her slightly so he could look into her eyes and it was as if the old Olivia had reentered her body. She wiped away her tears and shook her head, as if to clear it. "Peter we need to finish this off, so he will leave you alone and whatever else he is up to."

Olivia pulled herself out of his arms and made a break for the lounge where Broyles was waiting. She looked down and realized she was still only wearing the jumper Peter had given her and so she looked over at him and then to the bag she's left the night before moving into the house with Eddie and Peter.

* * *

Olivia sat in the car next to Peter as he drove back to the house to continue the case and hope that it only took the next day to complete. Staring out the window Olivia tried to get her mind to ignore the night before and think only of her night with Peter, which with his hand holdings hers, she was doing a good job of.

Pulling up to the house, Peter killed the engine and turned towards her. "Olivia, I want you to know that if you need me, I will be by your side without a second thought. I don't care if it blows our cover, I want you to feel safe, which…" Peter brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed the top of it, "…right now I can tell you don't."

Olivia looked up at him and allowed a small smile to form on her lips before pushing the door open and making her way up to the house.

**Ok, I felt this chapter to be more of a filler so please let me know what you think. Hope you are still interested :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter so I will reserve judgment until later please R&R so I know what you all think :D**

**Chapter 14**

The first meeting between Eddie, Olivia, Peter and the Italians seemed to go well considering the fact that Eddie planned on killing them after the next meeting, taking the money and the information with him. It had now been 2 days since the attack, Eddie still tried to touch Olivia, but she'd cringe and back away, and Peter, well Peter had to try and keep his anger in check, every time Eddie was around and Nicole was trying to shove her tongue down his throat. He watched Olivia almost every minute of the last few days and at night, he would sneak into her room, which was across from his, just to watch her sleep and make sure she was ok.

Olivia sat in a new dress, one that covered the angry cuts and bruising. The bruises and cuts on her face were covered by as much makeup as possible, leaving behind a small trace of what was underneath. Peter's suit was not to formal but still remained 'professional' and he sat just behind Olivia on an arm chair so he could keep an eye on things without Eddie noticing. Eddie sat in his usual suit and tie next to Olivia, Occasionally he would look to her or place his hand on her bare thigh but Olivia would do whatever she could to make sure she didn't respond in any way to him.

Olivia spoke to the Italians, who seemed to be more focused of her cleavage than what she was saying. "Le informazioni è opportuno un sacco di soldi (This information is worth a lot of money)" All they could do was nod.

The boss cleared his throat when he realized they were not paying attention to what was being said, "Mi scusi il vostro capo ma dica non ti preoccupare, avremo I soldi domain (Excuse me miss but tell your boss not to worry, we will have the money tomorrow."

Olivia turned to face Eddie and spoke, "He said they will have the money tomorrow." Eddie nodded and rose from his seat. He extended his hand as the Italian men did the same, shaking hands, Eddie turned on his heels and walked towards the door. Without looking back, Olivia followed and was closely followed by Peter who, she could feel, had waves of anger coming off him and he continued to walk in silence.

"What do you think Bishop…how did they seem to you?" Eddie began to speak as they made their way in the car waiting for them. Peter sighed and waited a moment to answer, "I don't think they can be trusted to be honest." Staring out the window, Peter could see Olivia's solemn reflection and yearned to touch her. "What did you think Amanda?" Turning to her he noticed her face was solid, no emotions portrayed on her face.

"I think they are going to try and cheat you out of money Eddie. Bishop is right, they can't be trusted." Olivia turned to glance at Peter but unfortunately when she did her eyes locked with his for a moment to long and Eddie noticed but did not say anything.

The car ride home was quiet and albeit uneventful. Eddie entered the house first and took a seat in the lounge where he begun to play cards with which ever of the goons that were left. Peter walked past the lounge to the towards the kitchen followed closely by Nicole who had looked up at their arrival. Olivia was the last one to enter the house. Glancing to her left Olivia watched as Eddie took his seat but she continued towards the kitchen intent on having a drink.

Walking through the kitchen door Olivia found herself staring at Peter against the counter and Nicole with her tongue down his throat. Upon hearing the door open, Peter looked up over Nicole shoulder and straight at Olivia, the look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know and so she moved towards the fridge to retrieve a drink.

"Amanda, how was Eddie the other night? Get a bit rough huh? Noticed the scratch on his cheek." Nicole turned, while still in Peter's arm, to face Olivia. Olivia froze for a spilt second but continued on her way for a drink. Without speaking she just shrugged.

"_Nicole, could you come here please?"_ Eddie's voice echoed throughout the kitchen. "Coming Eddie," Nicole planted a small kiss on Peter's cheek and turned away from him. Once she was gone, Peter released a sigh of relief. Turning to find Olivia bent forwards into the fridge looking for something to drink, he placed his hands on her waist and slowly turned her to face him.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Olivia's voice was quiet but she stopped speaking when Peter lowered his lips to Olivia's. Pulling him close Olivia responded quickly. They fought for dominance but being stronger, Peter won out and pushed her gently into the counter behind them.

Walking out of the kitchen, Nicole was reluctant to leave Peter. She didn't like Amanda, it was just the way Peter watched her, that made Nicole not like her. "Yes, Eddie?" Walking up behind Eddie she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Can you get me a drink please. Scotch on the rocks…I need something strong after the last few days." He didn't even bother looking up at her and this annoyed her even more so. Nicole was never the type to be ordered around, it was all because of Amanda, she could tell something was off about her. Sighing, Nicole made her way back into the kitchen but stopped short in the doorway. Locking her jaw. Nicole watched on as Peter had Olivia pushed against the counter and her hands in his hair.

**OK much shorter than I wanted and I don't actually think I like this chapter so ill see how I feel tomorrow when I write the next one. So so sorry it took so long been really really busy :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry this has taken so long…I have been so so so busy with school and hockey and boyfriend haha. And I have been sick so I hope this was worth the wait. Let me know :D**

**Chapter 15 – Hanging By A Moment**

Nicole stood in the kitchen waiting for Eddie to meet her. She knew Peter was asleep, as she had come from his room and she knew Amanda was asleep as she had checked on her before she made her way down stairs. Hearing the floorboards creak she looked up to find Eddie looked angry for being woken up at 3am.

"Nicole this better be good." He growled seeing her just standing against the counter. Within a second her had taken his hand and pulled him towards the counter near the fridge. "What are you doing?" his voice was low, menacing. She had him backed against the counter, much like Peter had Amanda only a few hours ago.

Speaking in a tone he had never heard before Nicole leaned closer to him, her face inches from his. "This is where I found Peter this afternoon. He had Amanda against the counter and they seemed to be closer than a couple of people who have met only a week ago."

Eddie's eyes flashed up and locked with Nicole. "He had her against the counter and was kissing her, much…like…this…" Nicole leaned in and kissed Eddie, reenacting what she had seen during the day. After a moment Eddie grabbed Nicole by the arms and roughly pushed her backwards. His eyes screaming murder.

"She been fucking him the whole time…I think I'll have to deal with her tomorrow." Eddie stomped his way back to the back of the house. Nicole smiled to herself.

Sitting against the armchair in the hotel room made Peter believe he really was back in business with Eddie, the only two things that kept him remember about Fringe and the FBI was the conversation with Broyles the night before and also the fact that the woman he was in love with was the only FBI agent sitting in the room.

His black suit was pressed and part of him felt as though he was out of place. Again Eddie sat in front of him and Olivia sat next to him. Her long, black dyed hair curled in tight ringlets. Something about the way her hair was made Peter want to throw her on the bed behind them Hearing the door close Peter turned to find that a group of three men had made their way into the room without him noticing. Eddie hadn't moved to greet them, neither did Olivia and so Peter just sat there quietly until he knew it was his time to speak or just leave.

"Ciao bella, buono di vederla nuovamente. Come stay?" (Hello beautiful, good to see you again. How are you?) The man in the middle, greasy hair and a sleazy suit, spoke to Olivia as though she was all alone in the room.

"Ciao signore. Stago bene. Adesso, abbiamo le informazioni per tu, avete i soldi?" (Hello, sir. I'm good. Now, we have your information, do you have the money?) Olivia glanced over to the man sitting on the right but as she eyed the case on the floor Eddie decided it was time to speak up.

"Amanda, tell him I want to get this over with, I have better things to do with my time." Behind the two Peter's fists clenched in anger and his jaw locked but said and did nothing.

"You know, I was wondering if you were ever going to say something instead of letting this bitch talk for you." The man in the middle spoke up in English with a think Italian accent. Olivia looked up suddenly but didn't let any emotion leave her eyes. She cleared her throat just as Eddie looked sideways at her and then back to Peter.

"Fine, you want me to talk? Lets get this over with them. This is the information you wanted but remember if you screw me with the money I will make you regret it." Eddie nodded signaling for Peter to step forward with the case of information. Laying the case on the table between them the Italian man nodded to his men, who in turn raised a case full of money. "Bishop, open it."

Peter moved around to stand in between Olivia and Eddie. Opening the case he nodded to Eddie and glanced at Olivia. This time Eddie noticed. He nodded to what seemed like Peter but within a moment three of his men made their way into the hotel room carrying pistols which included silencers. The Italians rose quickly from their seats but were not fast enough for Eddie's men. Two had taken hold of the men and had them on their knees with guns in the back of their heads, exercusion style.

"Now this is what you get when you fuck with me. We agreed on a price, you changed your mind. Now I get your money and the information." The guns cocked but no shots came. Eddie turned to face Peter and found that Amanda was standing closer to him. With another swift nod Amanda was taken from Peter's space and forced to kneel on the ground.

"NO! let me go! Eddie, what are you doing?" Olivia began to yell and pull at the man who was forcefully holding her down. Yelling at the same time Peter took a step forward but stopped when a gun was raised to Olivia's head.

"You fucked her Bishop. You are the reason why she wouldn't fuck me and now you are going to have to watch her die." Peter's eyes never left Olivia's. He saw her hands tremble as they rose to her head, resting on the back of her head. Peter watched as she closed her eyes as Eddie cocked the gun, waiting for the small whimper from Olivia Eddie smiled but before he had a chance to pull the trigger Peter spoke, "NO! Livia!" Her head shot up at the slip and Eddie's hand faultered on the gun.

"What?...Oliv…your girlfriend?" Eddie was at a loss, taking his anger out on the Italians he pulled the trigger three times, one for each head. Olivia and Peter watched as the bodies fell to the ground lifeless.

"So if you're here then it must mean that you are undercover, your FBI? Bishop you been fucking and FBI agent?" Eddie looked back at Peter who was trying to keep his emotions in check. He had given her away and now she was in more danger then before. "No, the look you have right now shows me something else…you've been working with her haven't you…that's where you have been for the last few years. Huh, and here I thought you were hiding from me." Nodding again he lifted the gun and pulled the trigger.

**Please R&R and I should be able to update faster :D Naked Peter to all who review **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews…one more chapter after this and then on to my next creation which is already at chapter 3 I think cough**On The Side Lines**cough…plugging my own story, how terrible of me :D **

**Chapter 16 – All I Have To Give**

The gun shot echoed throughout the hotel room. Olivia let out a whimper as the shot echoed through her head. Peter was frozen to the spot and it took him a minute to realise that the bullet from Eddie's gun landed in the floor next to Olivia's knees. Releasing a breath of relief Peter watched as Eddie made his way behind Olivia, mumbling to himself.

Peter swallowed down his emotions and spoke, "Eddie, you can't kill her, they know she if FBI, they are going to come down on you like a tonne of bricks." Peter edged his way closer to Olivia who, at Eddie's forceful hand, was standing with a gun pointed to the back of her head. Peter watched as her eyes stayed tightly closed but her could see her hands kept trembling behind her head.

"I don't care Bishop. I am going to kill her and then I am going to kill you so no one will know where you are buried and who killed you…" Noticing Peter's movement towards Olivia, Eddie pulled his gun from Olivia's head to Peter's face, "…don't even think about it Bishop!"

Peter stopped moving as stared as Olivia's eyes shot open and landed on his face. She had tears running down her face by this stage and it broke his to have to see Olivia that way. The look in Olivia's eye showed more emotion Peter had ever seen.

The sound of sirens outside caught everyone attention. Eddie's head shot towards the windows, his men had already huddled around the window to see how far away they were, Olivia let out a strangled sob and Peter well Peter took the opportunity while it was open. With Eddie's back to him, Peter lunged at Olivia and Eddie in hopes of knocking the gun out of Eddie's hand.

Everything happened in a blur. Eddie had heard Peter moving and so he turned his head to see Peter coming, he raised the gun back to Olivia's head height but just as he was about to pull the trigger Peter knocked Olivia out the way. As the second gun shot echoed throughout the room the FBI had burst in.

Olivia rose from her position on the floor and looked around to see Broyles and the other agents handcuffing Eddie and his goons. Dropping her head for a moment, she found her hands were covered in blood. Her dress was splattered with blood but she found no wound on her body.

Sudden realization occurred and she searched the room. "Peter? Peter where are you?" Her eyes feel on the arm sitting laying to the side of the bed. Pushing her way through the agents in her way, she skidded on the carpet to Peter's side. Blood had already started to pool at his side and his white shirt was now stained red. She placed one hand on his wound at his side to try and stop the bleeding and the other on his cheek.

As Olivia placed her hand on his cheek, she could feel the sweat that was streaking down his face. She vaguely heard Broyles ask for the paramedics to be brought up. "Peter, can you hear me?" His eye's fluttered open for a moment and came to rest on her face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks now and she was not about to stop them. She felt Peter raise his hand to rest on her cheek. "Hey sweetheart. Why are you crying. Come on, please don't cry." Peter's voice was hoarse and broken making her cry even more.

"Please Peter, you have to stay with me. I can't do this on my own." Hers was small and frightened. A tired smile appeared on his face as he stroked her cheek affectionately. "I love you Livia. Always remember that I have loved you." Closing his eyes again Olivia let out a heartfelt sob.

"Peter? Please Peter open your eyes." She threw her arms over his chest and held him close. "I love you Peter, please wake up."

Olivia hadn't even noticed that she was being pulled away from Peter by strong arms. She was turned to be held to someone chest and she cried.

**

The paramedics had taken Peter away from the scene pretty quickly. From the bed in the hotel room, Olivia watched as they tried to stop the bleeding, keep his heart rate up and keep him breathing. Eventually they had to put an oxygen tube down his throat to help him breathe. Broyles had never left Olivia's side from the moment he pulled her away from Peter so the paramedics could work on him, to the moment they arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later.

Her heartbreaking sobs had become silent but the tears were still streaming down her face. Broyles sat with her in the waiting room and she curled her legs up onto the chair, instinctively, as a father would, Broyles wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulders and pulled her to him.

Within the hour Astrid and Walter had arrived and were waiting, no so patiently, in the waiting room. Doctors came and doctors went but in the last three hours no one had come out and talked to them about Peter's condition. Walter was becoming increasing agitated so Astrid had offered to take him for some food. Olivia had become very frustrated because she just wanted to know what was going on and Broyles had become worried. Losing Peter would be a great loss. They had become a family but he also believed the agent sitting next to him would not survive without him.

It was close to morning by the time the doctors had come out to see them. Olivia makeup had been streaking down her face most of the night. Walter had cried himself to sleep on Astrid's arm and Astrid was just trying to keep it together for the old man. As the doctors came out to meet them Broyles hung back and watched as relief poured from the faces. Walter couldn't stop shaking, Astrid was smiling and Olivia had begun to cry again.

"When can I see my son?" Walter was ready to push the doctor out the way to see him and the doctor just smiled down at him and nodded. Astrid followed close behind to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

"Doctor, what happened?" Olivia needed to know that he was really was going to be ok, in the long and short run not just tonight.

"The bulled punctured his right lung, shattered his rib and came to rest in his left lung." He was lucky to survive and he had you to thank for that Agent Dunham." The doctor watched as confusion found its way onto her face. Smiling again he continued, "The paramedics who brought him in said that when they came up you were putting so much pressure on the wound that it was the only reason he was still awake and talking to you. You saved his life agent." The doctor nodded once more and turned to walk away.

"Dunham, I think you should go and be with him." Broyles had found his way behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Olivia narrowed her eyes at him. He continued, "Agent, he loves you, now go!"

Slowly opening the door to his recovery room, Olivia found him sitting up in the bed, eyes closed, IV drip in his arm and oxygen support in his nose. He looked peaceful. Astrid and Walter had taken seats on the left of the bed and Olivia made her way to the right. Curling up with her legs underneath her body she rested her head on her own shoulder and side of the arm chair and let herself fall into a peaceful sleep knowing he was going to be ok.

**Sorry it took a few days longer that I intended. Let me know…only one more chapter to go after this ! :O**


	17. Chapter 17

**Now it was mentioned to me about Peter and Olivia's night together that something should come out of it but looking at the time line I thought it would be too early …enjoy anyway and let me know what you think…Also I changed my mind and this isn't the last chapter, I think I still have a few more in me **

**Chapter 17 – Going Under**

Peter had woken up in the worst amount of pain, his shortness of breath wasn't being fixed by the oxygen support. Lifting himself up slightly he groaned as his side ached. Looking around he found himself in a hospital room, white and depressing. It was quiet, judging by the lights that were off around the hallways Peter assumed it was night time. Groping for the buzzer he found that his hand fell onto another, groaning from the sudden movement he looked to his right he saw the peaceful face of Olivia Dunham. His grimace was replaced with a smile. He'd saved her life. He knew he was taking a risk jumping in front of her but there was no way he would let her die for his mistakes.

Olivia's eyes shot open at the movement on the bed. It didn't take long for them to lock with Peter's and he watched as she sucked in a sharp breath. "Thank God, you're awake." She leaned over the side of the bed and placed a hand on his chest.

Peter swallowed, it felt like he hadn't spoken in days, "How long was I out?" his voice was hoarse and painful. Another breathe was sucked into Olivia's mouth. "About a week and a half. They've had you on some pretty strong painkillers and the doctors said that it might be a while before you wake up. I guess you just wanted to sleep." Olivia tried to make a joke but he could see she was struggling to keep her emotions in check.

"Oh Liv, I'm so sorry you…" A shake of her head cut him off abruptly and she smiled through the tears that were silently falling down her face.

"Peter, you saved my life. And you have no idea how grateful I am that you did. I put myself I that position so please don't think you had anything to do with it." Peter reached up to touch her face but he could tell there was more she wanted to add.

"What is it Liv?" He waited until she could look him in the eye before trying again, "Liv what's wrong? You're starting to scare me."

"While you were unconscious, I uh…" Olivia didn't know how to continue she'd never really done this before, "…the night after you were brought in I would have been due for my period…" Olivia looked away from his for a moment before continuing, "but it never came…"

The shifting on the bed caused Olivia to look up at Peter. He was now sitting up straight and at full attention, his face seemingly hopeful. "…the next day I was sitting waiting for the doctor and I had sharp pain in my stomach, I didn't bother calling for a doctor but after an hour, when the doctor came to see how you were doing, I passed out while he was here." Tears had now made their way down Olivia's face as she recalled the story. Peter hadn't said a word just held her hands and let her emotions run through her.

"They said stress caused the miscarriage." Part of Peter knew this sentence was coming so as soon as it was out he had her in his arms and rocking her back and forward. She cried into his chest as he held her and as the door opened he didn't give her a chance to pull away.

"Son, you're awake!" Walter's voice broke through the heartbreaking silence, as Peter looked up to see Walter and Astrid standing in the doorway he saw Astrid looked miserable and had tears down her cheeks as well. The slight movement away from Olivia caused her to pull out of Peter's embrace and wipe at her eyes. "Walter can you give and Olivia a minute please?" The disappointment was written all over Walter's face but when Peter smiled at him it emotion vanished.

Once Walter and Astrid had backtracked out of the hospital room Peter turned to find that Olivia had made her way to the window and had her back to him. "Liv please come here." He wasn't forceful but he wanted her to be looking at him when he spoke to her.

Her shoulder's dropped but still she made her way to him. As she came closer to the bed, he pulled her down so was sitting down. "Liv, I am so sorry. I know there isn't much I can say that will make it better because no one should ever go through that." At this point he had to in his arms again.

She was using all her strength not to start crying again, "I know that you don't want kids or anything like that and what we have was just…but to be honest I'm not to sure why I told you…it's not like we knew before this happened…" Something within Peter splintered and he pulled back to look down at her.

"I am glad you told me Olivia. Don't ever think otherwise…I wouldn't ever want you to have to go through this alone. You are not alone in this, you never have been and I am going to be here for you no matter what."

She looked up at him through bloodshot eyes and studied his face, "What would you have done if I said I was still pregnant…?" The question was quiet and if he hadn't been look at her face he may have missed it.

"I would have kissed you and told you the exact same thing I just did…'I wouldn't ever want you to have to go through this alone. You are not alone in this, you never have been and I am going to be here for you no matter what.'" He recited as if he was saying it for the first time and he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. "Livia, I have known you for two years, I have loved you since I saw what you would go through to save someone you loved. Being with you and having a child with you would have made my already perfect world even more perfect." Olivia smiled at him despite herself, knowing that Peter wasn't angry with her made it a lot easier.

"We should probably get Walter back in there before he panics, what do you say?" Olivia nodded at his and bent down to give him a kiss before going out and calling Walter into the hospital room.

**I hope it wasn't too sad…BUT with more chapters coming, things will get better :D trust me :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so sorry it has taken this long to update I was having a little bit of trouble writing it, even though I knew where I wanted it to go. Thanks for all the great reviews from the last chapter. Enjoy **

**Chapter 18 – Homecoming**

Olivia had stayed by Peter's side for almost the whole next week. The doctors wanted to make sure that everything was ok with him before they sent him home but they also wanted to do a check up on Olivia to make sure she was doing ok as well. Surprisingly she had been coping quite well with the loss, being that she didn't know about it originally probably made it a little easier.

It didn't take long before Olivia had told Peter that Astrid knew what had happened but they both decided they wouldn't tell Walter. Not because they didn't want him to know but he would have been so excited to know he was going to be a grandfather, it would have broken his heart to know that wouldn't happen.

It was the night before they were heading home that Peter pulled her into his arms on the bed. He had been doing it almost every night and they stayed that way until morning. "Livia, you and me have been through so much and I just want to say that I would never have been here still if it wasn't for you." Olivia looked up at him from her position on his chest and smiled.

"I probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you Peter so thank you." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Just before he pulled away he whispered on her lips, "Marry me." He felt her gasp against his lips and pull away.

"Peter you can't be serious. That's not funny." She was spluttering now and could barely get a coherent sentence out. Olivia moved to get off the bed but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Olivia, what makes you think I am joking? Why is me asking you to marry me so hard to believe?" Peter looked into Olivia's eyes and waited for a moment but then he saw it. Fear, not of him but of marriage. He knew she had a terrible association with marriage after her father died, but it wasn't like his family was perfect but he knew not to push it anymore, "OK, please just think about it…" he watched as Olivia nodded slightly.

Olivia slipped her hand out of his and made her way to the door, "I'm going to see if we can get you out of here." With a small smile she left him alone.

In truth Olivia had already spoken to the doctor about getting out of there and all it would take was a signed form and he could go but when he had asked her to marry him, she panicked.

Olivia Dunham was not brought up in the best way to assure her that marriage was the best thing. Her family was broken and most of the time she would have been scared and part of her was still scared that her own family would end up the same. Not that Peter would be abusive but that something might happen to one of them and them then her children would be left alone.

Shaking her head she whipped her eyes to rid them of the tears that were silently falling but she knew she would have to go back in sometime. So taking a detour to the bathroom Olivia waited about ten minutes before moving back to the room.

Peter pulled the small box from under his pillow. He had asked Astrid to go and pick it up for him, as he had it waiting at the jeweler since before the case. He'd bought it early knowing that he would never leave Olivia and after everything they had been through together he couldn't think of anything better. Opening it Peter watched the light jump through the diamond and wished Olivia would be able to wear it one day soon.

He remembered the day he had walked passed the shop and seen it sitting in the window. It was simple, basic cut, clear diamond on a white gold band. Instantly he thought of Olivia and his smile grew. When he paid for it, it had cleaned out most of his bank account but it didn't phase him, she was worth it. He watched it for a few minutes more until he heard a small knock at the door. Dropping the box to the bed covers so he could hide it if she came in he looked up but found he was looking at Astrid.

"Hey, how are you feeling? Ready to go home?" Astrid came over with the release forms and laid them on his bed. Peter looked down at them confused.

"I thought Liv was going to get these for me…did you see her out there?" Peter looked from the papers to Astrid who only shook her head.

"Sorry, I didn't see her. But I see you showed her the ring…" The downcast look that Peter wore told Astrid she probably shouldn't have said anything.

"Nah, I asked her to marry me but she left, I think she panicked or I scared her. I should have known that marriage would scare her." Peter sighed again, dropping his head only to look up when he felt the bed dip.

"Peter…" Astrid had put her hand on his, "…why do you want to marry her?" She waited a moment to see his reaction, she received none. "What is it about her that makes you want to spend the rest of your life with her? To make all her memories of a broken marriage disappear?"

This time Peter knew what she was asking, so taking a breath he replied, "I love her. Simple as that. She's strong and defiant and loyal and stubborn. I want to be with her forever, to make her believe I won't be going anywhere. Astrid, she is about the only person I have ever fallen in love with…I have never been in one place long enough to fall in love and yet here I am."

"Then that's what you have to tell her…" Astrid looked at Peter like it was the most simple thing in the world and he smiled at her…when the time was right, again, he would tell her exactly how he felt about her and hopefully this time he wouldn't scare her.

Olivia placed her hand on the door knob into Peter's room. She had been away long enough for him to think she had spoken to the doctor but just as she went to open it she heard his voice.

"_I love her. Simple as that. She's strong and defiant and loyal and stubborn. I want to be with her forever, to make her believe I won't be going anywhere. Astrid, she is about the only person I have ever fallen in love with…I have never been in one place long enough to fall in love and yet here I am."_

Olivia froze on the spot…who was he talking to?

"_Then that's what you have to tell her…" _Astrid?

Peter was talking to Astrid? Not being able to listen anymore she made her way into the hospital room, when Peter's eyes landed on her his whole face lit up and in that moment Olivia knew, she _knew _without a shadow of a doubt, that Peter really did want to get married. She had always been scared that Peter would leave. Her dad had died, stepfather was abusive. She had never grown up with a picture perfect family and it scared her to think about what could happen if she ever got married and had kids. Would it all turn out the same?

No. Peter wasn't like that. She knew that. And if something did happen to one of them she also knew they would have family around to make sure nothing happened. Walter, Astrid, Rachel and even Broyles. She had allowed herself to realize that he wasn't going to hurt her. Now all she just had to do was find a way to show him she was ready as well.

**Another few chapters to come I think…and maybe a naughty one if I'm loved with reviews :D…hope it was to your liking.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the wait, had issues…what's new? haha**

**Chapter 19 – I Am Here**

They had arrived back at the Bishop's residence later that afternoon. Neither Peter or Olivia said anything about the ring but it was only a matter of time.

Olivia helped Peter to his bedroom, carrying his bag as well as resting an arm around his back to help him up the stairs. Peter had his arm slung around her shoulders, resting lightly as not to hurt her.

The doctor had given the all clear, Peter was not to do any strenuous activities because of the stitches in his chest and he was to rest for the next week before going back to work. Walter had not left Peter alone since he had been released from the hospital so walking up the stairs, just him and Olivia was a godsend for Peter. They rested at the top of the stairs so Peter could catch his breath, Olivia took the chance to drop his bag so she could hold his hand. Being taller than Olivia as soon as she entwined her fingers with his he looked down at her and smiled. The smile he received was one he hadn't seen in a long time and he loved it.

Finally in his room, Peter kicked the door shut behind him so they were completely alone. Helping him over to the bed Olivia sat him down, taking a seat next to him. They were silent the whole time they walked up the stairs and for the first few minutes of being in the room.

Peter finally spoke, "Livia, about what you told me, the baby. I'm sorry, I wish it didn't happen…" Olivia placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

"You wish it didn't happen?" She pulled away slightly, panicking, thinking he wished it hadn't happened between them. Peter noticed the emotions flickering through her eyes and smiled back at her.

"Livia sweetheart, I wish you hadn't have lost the baby." He watched as what he was saying registered in her mind.

"You wanted to have this baby?" She was now shocked, she never expected him to want kids, let alone with her. He searched her eyes trying to work out if she was joking or not.

He wanted to scream, _I wanted to marry you as well!_ But he knew better than that so he continued with, "of course I did sweetheart. Liv, I love you and when you told me you missed your period I could have jumped out of bed then and there but the look on your face told me you were hurting. Of course I want to have a baby with you, I couldn't think of anything better."

Olivia smiled back at him thinking to herself, _marrying you comes close._ Peter wiped at her cheek as a small tear made its way from her eye. Before he was able to lean in to kiss her there was a knock at Peter's door.

Groaning Peter dropped his head, "Yes Walter?" Walter poked his head in the door, "Agent Dunham, Agent Broyles is here to see you." Walter turned away leaving Olivia thoroughly confused. Kissing Peter on the cheek she made him lay down and rest, much to his disappointment, while she went to speak to Broyles.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Olivia descended the stairs and came face to face with a serious looking Broyles.

"Dunham, how is he?"

"Good, getting better but happy to be home." Olivia smiled slightly at him.

"Dunham, if you are ready I would like you to come to HQ and interview Eddie. I would ask Bishop to be there but I don't think that wise." Broyles waited a moment but hearing creaking at the top of the stairs he looked up. Olivia had already turned at the sound.

"Peter you should be resting. What are you doing up?" Olivia made her way to the stairs to meet him but he gently pushed her off. "Livia, I don't want you interrogating him on your own. He is too dangerous, especially after what he did to you." Peter momentarily wondered if what Eddie did to her that night had anything to do with the stress that caused the miscarriage.

"Peter I'll be fine. I promise." Olivia tried to get him back to bed but he wasn't having any of it. After about ten minutes of arguing and debating, Peter and Olivia were in the SUV along with Broyles. Neither Broyles or Olivia were happy with Peter being with them but they agreed that he could come only if he stayed behind the glass. It was a compromise that Peter was willing to make.

Pulling up at HQ Peter followed Olivia towards the interview room. Before making her way inside Peter grabbed onto her arm and turned her slightly, "Liv, sweetheart, all you have to do is ask and I will get you out of there. Please be careful. He maybe handcuffed to the chair but he is still dangerous." Peter wasn't subtle at all. People walking past him stopped to hear his words. Many of them who knew Olivia would never have believed someone would say anything like that to her, let alone at the FBI HQ.

With a reassuring smile, Olivia placed a hand over his and squeezed. "I know Peter. Thank you." With that she entered the interview room, file in hand and took a seat.

"Now Mr. Montero. You are being charged with numerous offenses, they have already been read to you and the tape so I won't go into to much detail but if you're not careful I will add assault to a federal officer to that list…might bring it up to attempted rape."

Eddie eyed Olivia before leaning back in his chair. He smirked at her as she continued, "Just tell me one thing, what could you possibly gain from selling information about politicians? I just want to know because we already have enough to put you away for life." He still didn't speak, he smiled at her menacingly.

Sighing, Olivia went to leave but he spoke, "Bishop is behind that window isn't he?" Olivia turned back to face him. "Yea I knew you were the blonde bitch I put in the hospital, although I'm surprised you didn't fuck me considering your boyfriend was fucking Nicole." Olivia clenched her jaw but never said a word.

"Come on honey, you loved my fingers inside of you….to bad it wasn't my tongue huh…you wanted it more that you wanted Bishop, didn't you…"

Behind the window Peter stood with his arms crossed and jaw clenching painfully. He watched as Olivia just sat staring at Eddie. Every word that came out of Eddie's mouth made Peter want to punch his lights out. Then there was silence. Peter watched Olivia rose from her position on the seat. She swung open the door and let herself out. Peter was by her side faster than you could blink. He pulled he close and she wrapped her arms around his middle. "I love you Liv." Was whispered into her ear and she just smiled.

**Ok sorry this took so long, I was having a bit of trouble finishing it but it's done now and I have a feeling I have a few more chapters for it…as well as an M rated one if I'm loved with reviews :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it took so long, having a little bit of trouble but we are all good now :D.**

**Chapter 20 – Love sick**

Olivia sat in the bathroom a week later. She had taken residence up in the Bishops house to look after Peter and make sure he wasn't pushing himself too much. After washing a deactivation shampoo through her hair to remove it of the blackness she had to wait for 10 minutes to see if I had worked.

Olivia stared out towards the basin, sitting on the closed toilet she waited.

The internal battle raged on inside of her.

_Is this what it would be like to live with Peter? _

_That would be nice wouldn't it but he loves his freedom to much._

_He asked you to marry him though._

_You didn't say yes._

_But I didn't say no either._

_You may as well have. Now he thinks you don't want to marry him._

Arguing with herself, Olivia knew it wasn't healthy but it wasn't like she could talk to him about it…

**Knock knock**

Olivia snapped her head up to find Peter wandering through the door. It didn't bother him that she might be in the shower or maybe on the toilet he just walked straight in.

"Hey, you ok? Oh I like the black streaks Liv…very unlike you!" Peter laughed at her when she gave him a face that told him to keep his mouth shut. "I thought you liked my hair blond…"

He placed a small kiss on her cheek and made a move to sit on the floor beside the toilet. "So tell me Livia. How are you holding up with everything that happened…the trial and all?" Peter grabbed for Olivia's hand which was sitting limp at her side.

She squeezed it tightly but waited before she replied. During the week, they had had the trial of the attempted rape and assault. It had left Olivia exhausted and emotional.

_Sitting in the court room, Peter watched as Olivia was forced to recount the entire night, all the pain and the terror Eddie put her through. She was lucky it was a closed court, because the only people who were there was Peter, Broyles, Eddie and the doctor who came when Broyles had called. He watched as she squirmed in her seat as the lawyer bombarded her with questions. _

"_Did you allow Mr. Montero to initiate a kiss with you Miss Dunham?" The lawyer stood to the side of the bench where Olivia sat._

"_Yes, but I never allowed him to continue." Olivia tried to keep her voice form breaking._

"_Because you were currently in a relationship with Mr. Bishop, is that correct?" The lawyer turned to face Olivia. _

"_I don't see how that has to do with anything. I didn't want to have sex with Montero so my current relationship shouldn't matter."_

_The lawyer took a moment to glance between Olivia and Peter before she continued. The bulk of the questioning centered around what had actually happened during the night. At one point of the interviewing Olivia had broken down from exhaustion, the questions sounded as thought they saying Olivia asked for this to happen to her. The judge however took pity on Olivia and called a short recess. _

_Eddie turned to Peter who was sitting behind the barrier, "So much for a strong woman you got Bishop. Too bad I didn't finish what I started that night." Laughing, Eddie moved away towards his lawyer. _

_Peter pulled Olivia into his arms the moment she reached his side. "Oh Liv. I am so proud of you." He spoke into her hair as she rested her head on his chest._

_After the 5 minute break they began again. Eddie said that she wanted to have sex with him but felt guilty about cheating on Peter and so she said he attacked her. Olivia said that he attacked her because she wouldn't sleep with him. _

_They left the court room after 6pm when a verdict had been set down. Eddie was charged with attempted rape and assault of a federal officer, which the FBI used to get the ball rolling on the rest of his charges. _

_It was the only reason Olivia agreed to testify, because she knew that once one charge stuck the rest were more likely to stick to. She was happy at the thought._

"Livia, I asked if you were ok? What's going through that head of yours?" Olivia glanced up at Peter with a new found smile.

"I was just thinking that it's going to be a pain getting all my details changed and getting used to saying _Bishop _when I answer the phone, not _Dunham."_

Peter watched her for a moment, trying to understand what she had just said. "Liv, what…?" his voice trailed off as his 190 IQ decided it was going to work. He pulled her off the toilet seat and into his lap as he pulled her closer for a passionate kiss. He smiled against her lips as she joined her hands around his neck to pull him closer to her. As they pulled away, Peter lifted her off of him, and then as he stood, he pulled her into his arms, one hand around her back and the other under her knees.

"Ah! Peter put me down! Please!" Olivia laughed and yelled while he carried her to his bed where the dropped her unceremoniously. "Stay here." He commanded, placing a small kiss on her cheek, just at the corner of her mouth.

She watched as Peter went from the bed to the door and pulled it shut. He then made his way back to the dresser where he rummaged around for something.

On his way back Olivia had seated herself on the side on the bed to watch him. "Olivia, I have been carrying this around for a while now, although Astrid did pick it up for me while I was in the hospital…" he pulled out a small box and rested it on her palm, she opened it but found the box empty. Olivia looked up at him confused. He spoke again, "…but yesterday morning I found this…" he pulled out another box from his pocket and replaced it with the empty one.

Olivia eyed the box carefully before opening it. Her hands trembled slightly as she raised the lid. Inside lay a beautiful single brilliant cut clear diamond, surrounded by three smaller diamonds on either side. Peter knelt in front of her so he could look at her properly. "This…" he pulled out ring and placed in on her left ring finger, "…was given to my mother by Walter because he was completely in love with her. She was strong and independent and carefree and beautiful but now I'm giving it to you. Olivia Dunham you crashed into my life and turned it upside down. Your were a pain in the ass and stubborn as all hell but I fell in love with you because you are caring and strong and stubborn and loyal and so many other things I can't even begin to explain to you right now but you are the only woman who deserves this ring. And with it I hope that we have more happiness than they ever did because I don't plan on going crazy during our marriage." Peter made a light joke at the end to make Olivia smile, and it did. She smiled through her tears that had found their way down her cheeks.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him into an embrace that should have broken a few bones. She pulled him up onto the bed where she continued to kiss him like he was her air.

**Ok sorry it took so long, I wanted it to be different so I'm trying for that. Maybe one or two more to come but I can pretty much guarantee the next one is rated M :D r&r coz it makes me happy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok sorry its taken a while…enjoy! Italics = memory**

**Chapter 21 - Dreaming**

Olivia laid on Peter's bed trying to get comfortable, it had been a long and tiring day at the lab. No matter where she laid or sat or anything, nothing was helping the ache in her back and she just wanted to sleep it off. Deciding she wouldn't last, she pulled the pillow from under her head and placed it under her back, lifting her back slightly off the bed. Sighing in relief, she closed her eyes and hoped for sleep to come.

_It had been two weeks after Olivia had agreed to marry Peter that they had been put on this case. It was long and dangerous and was draining all of them emotionally. Peter was edgy, Walter was difficult to control, Astrid just couldn't sit still and Olivia had become very snappy. _

"_Fine! Peter you know what, do what you like. You always seem to anyway! Just let me know if there is anything the FBI can do for you!" Olivia yelled across the lab at him when he mentioned that he wanted to ask 'a guy he knew' to look at some evidence. They had argued about it for about half an hour. Olivia not wanting him to go because they couldn't trust he wasn't working with the bad guys and Peter wanting to because he trusted the guy. _

_Olivia had spun on her heels towards her office, slamming the door and left him in her wake as he grabbed for the computer hard drive and stormed out of the lab. Dropping herself none to carefully on the chair behind her desk Olivia huffed in anger, "Why must he be so difficult!" _

_It had been a long morning. 3 hours had passed since her fight with Peter and it had left her steaming so she had poured herself in her paperwork, figuring that since he hadn't come back yet he was just off somewhere blowing off some steam, she didn't read to much into it._

_It wasn't just the case that was getting to her. Ever since the day she agreed to marry him and they had told Walter no more than 10 minutes later, he had been doing everything in his power to make sure they couldn't get some time alone. His reasoning being that if they aren't married, they shouldn't be having sex, although for the last 2 years he had been trying to get them _to_ have sex. _

_She had become sexually frustrated. She still made out with him, saw him completely naked and slept in the same bed as him but Walter had decided to take up residence in the spare room just to make sure. The knock at the door brought her attention back to reality and without looking up Olivia spoke, "What do you want Peter?" it was harsh and anyone who knew Olivia would know that she was upset. _

_Pushing the door open Broyles just looked down at his agent. "I'm sorry sir, I though you were Peter." She spoke in an obvious sentence. _

"_Yes Agent Dunham, I can see that. I need you to come on a raid with me Agent." His tone was flat and she wondered why he was standing in front of her instead of calling her. _

_As if reading her thoughts he spoke again, "The FBI have had a shop under surveillance for a few months now, we believe the man who owns it deals in illegal computer trade," the computer part made Olivia's ears prick up, "Now I received this photo about 30 minutes ago from an agent who is an old friend and wanted to give the heads up." Broyles placed a photo on Olivia's desk. There stood Peter walking into the shop with the hard drive in hand, and another was of him and the man in question talking at the front of the shop. Her heart dropped. "Dunham, I need you to get him out before the raid goes in." _

_Within 10 minutes Broyles and Olivia had pulled up outside the shop. They, and the rest of the agents involved in the raid, were hidden from sight but the shop was in plane view. Olivia took a step out from their hiding place. She had spoken to Broyles about getting Peter out before the raid went in and it was agreed that she had 3 minutes or else they would go in and take who ever was inside down. Nodding to Broyles she took her first steps out into the day light, wrapped only in a bullet proof vest, Olivia made her way to the shop front. _

_She waited for the cars to go by before she could make her way across the street. As she looked up she saw a flash of bright yellow light, and was blown backwards towards Broyles and the rest of the agents. The force of the explosion knocked her onto her back and she was dazed, her ears were ringing and she was unable to see. _

_Feeling a hand on her shoulder Olivia was able to focus on Broyles but not the words he was saying, her ears were still ringing. Everything sounded so distant. Sudden horror crossed her face and her head flew in the direction of the shop that housed Peter. _

_The windows had been blown out, shattered glass dusting the sidewalk. Fire glazed through the windowless shop, smaller explosions erupted as she watched on. Wrenching herself from the ground she made a break for the shop front. The only sound she could hear was her own blood pumping in her ears. _

_Before she could make it across two strong arms had wrapped around her middle and pulled her backwards. The voice calling out to her was distant but coming closer, "Olivia! NO! It's to dangerous!" Broyles fought to keep her back from the fire but she was strong. Although not stronger then him. He had her against his chest as she tried to push him away, the sound of sirens wailing in the distance. _

_*8*_

_They had waited until the fire brigade was able to put out the fire before going anywhere near it. Olivia couldn't go further than the front. She didn't want to go inside and Broyles knew that. Placing a hand on her back he lead away. After speaking with another agent and a fire fighter Broyles made his way back to Olivia. _

"_I'm sorry. They found two bodies inside," There was only two people in the shop when Olivia was making her way over, which meant Peter was dead. _

_Olivia froze before she sank to her knees staring back at the empty, burnt out shop._

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**OK I did intent on leaving you hanging for a little while but I figured no one would review if I was that mean so here is the next chapter, be warned it's totally M! One more after this I think. **** Thanks for all the lovely reviews from the last chapter and please review this one so I know it was to your liking. **

_**Italics**_** = memory…**

**Chapter 22 – We Were Beautiful**

Olivia sighed again. Looking down at herself on the bed, she fidgeted. She hated wearing dresses and today was worse. She didn't want to be in the black dress, it had come to mean so many different things but it had suddenly gotten to tight, constricting her so she couldn't breath.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" A voice echoed into the room but Olivia was too lost in thought to answer.

_Sitting inside headquarters Olivia didn't even bother to look around. Astrid had Walter off to the side, who was shaking and couldn't believe it. Peter had become a familiar face at headquarters after being given his credentials, so as Broyles made an announcement to the agents inside Olivia sat behind him. _

"_Today there was an explosion that claimed the life of someone many of us hold dear. Peter Bishop may have had a colourful past but he rose to any occasion and saved lives on a daily basis. Many of you were close with him and Agent Dunham, and so I would like to ask you all to join us in a minute of silence as we remember Peter." No one moved. Some watched on as Olivia fought hard to keep her emotions down some let their emotions get the better of them. Silence filled the room and it was as if suddenly all the phones went quiet as well. _

_Olivia sat on the desk behind Broyles and looked towards some of the agents who seemed to be looking so lost, and then her eyes fell on a certain agent. Her anger bubbled over towards him, anger that wasn't completely directed at him. Locking her jaw, Olivia slid off the table and made a beeline for Agent Dirk._

"_This is your fault! If you hadn't have been watching the shop someone wouldn't have needed to blow it up to hide evidence." Olivia's voice broke the silence in the room and every one looked up at her._

"_Olivia I don't…" Dirk's voice was just above a whisper but Olivia's was growing louder. _

"_It's your damn fault he is dead!" She was inches away from him now, Broyles had moved closer trying to grab a hold of her arm to calm her down but her last few words struck a cord with Dirk and he erupted._

"_It's not my fault your boyfriend was a criminal. You know people don't chage, no matter how hard you try!" Dirk had taken a step closer to Olivia now but hearing his words forced her backwards. _

_Dropping her head Olivia allowed one work out of her mouth. "Fiancé." _

"_What?" She didn't know if anyone had heard it but Dirk sure didn't. _

_Louder this time, she spoke, "My fiancé. That criminal was my fiancé and he had changed. __He was helping me with a case, he had taken evidence with him when he went to that shop__. He was trying to save lives." Olivia looked back to Dirk, who had kept his mouth shut, she then turned to find all eyes on her. Lifting her hand up to her neck she tugged on the chain that rested there. Out slipped the diamond ring that Peter had given her. She broke the flimsy chain easily and slipped it onto her finger. "He wasn't just my boyfriend. He was my fiancé and now we will never be able to get married. I would have worn this on my hand from the moment he gave it to me but I knew that if anyone saw it we could get into trouble. But thank you Dirk, because of you the last thing I ever did to him was slam the door in his face."_

_Olivia had wiped at her tears before she turned on her heels to leave. Taking a step she looked up, behind Broyles and froze._

"Sweetheart, I asked if you were ok? You're starting to scare me." Peter took a step further into the room and came to sit on the bed next to Olivia. "Your back playing up again?" He rubbed a hand over her face and down her arm as she nodded. Closing her eyes again the rest of the memory came flooding back.

_Standing in front of her was a very beaten and dusty looking Peter. His shirt was ripped from shoulder to wrist and his jeans had a gash at the knee. No blood that she could tell of but as he coughed she knew he wasn't well. _

_Everyone in the room had turned to face him in that moment. Walter couldn't resist standing back anymore. He launched himself into Peter's arms and held him close. For once Peter didn't pull away. He knew they all thought him to be dead. Astrid came next with a tight hug and a few tears. Broyles in a shake of the hand, a nod and a reassuring hand on the shoulder. _

_But Olivia didn't move, she didn't know whether to actually believe he was there or not. The one word that slipped from his lips pulled her back to reality, "Sweetheart." _

_Finding whatever strength that was hidden deep down in her body Olivia took two steps and was met by Peter taking the rest. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close. His went around her waist and pulled her as close as she was going to get. He buried his face in her shoulder and just reveled in her smell. _

"_Peter what happened?" Honestly Olivia didn't care, she was just glad he was still alive, although she didn't know whether she should believe it or not. _

"_The guy I was meeting told me to look at something in the corner while he worked on the hard drive and when I was looking at whatever, there was an explosion. I woke up in the alley way straight after and realized that I needed to get out of their before the back half exploded." He pulled Olivia back into him and kissed her possessively._

"_Can we please go home?" he whispered in her as he pulled her in for another hug. _

_Broyles had let them go, telling them to come back in the morning so they could go over what had happened for the report. The minute Peter and Olivia had made it into her apartment, they both knew what was coming so being away from Walter would make this easier. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. _

_Peter brought his hands up to her face and cupped her cheek while he placed a kiss on her lips. Olivia's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled herself so she was on her tiptoes. Feeling her tongue tracing his lips he parted them for her to be able to slip her tongue into his mouth. He groaned as he pushed her against the wall by the door, his tongue fighting for dominance. _

_Olivia dropped her head backwards as Peter traced small kisses down her cheek, neck and collarbone. Moaning as he came to suck on her pulse point. Peter decided to take some of the weight she was carrying, now heavy on her aroused body, he placed his thigh between her legs and held her up gently. As soon as his thigh came in contact with her center and moaned louder and tangled her fingers into his hair. Tugging gently._

"_Livia, god you are beautiful." Peter began to run his hands over her sides and down towards the hem of her t-shirt. He slid his hands under her shirt, smiling into her neck as she shivered under his touch._

"_Peter, I thought…I…Oh god!" Olivia couldn't think straight while his tongue was swirling around her pulse point._

"_Shh Liv, I'm here now. I'm safe I promise." Hearing his voice in her ears pulled her from her blank mind, she looked over her shoulder at his face and studied him. Peter had felt the sudden change in her mood and he pulled away slightly to look at her. _

"_Peter you have no idea how scared I was. I thought you were dead. They said they found two bodies and Peter…" her voice broke as she tried to explain to him how she felt. He placed a hand on her face again and just rubbed his thumb over her cheek. _

"_Olivia, I promise you that I am safe. I am here and I am safe. I will always be here to keep you safe." Olivia kissed him passionately but he had to pull away when her hand rubbed over his ribs. He flinched from her touch._

"_Peter your hurt."_

"_Nah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me sweetheart." _

_Olivia rubbed her hand over his face and forehead. Bringing her hand up to her face she studied the dirt and dust that had settled there. "You need a shower, come on." _

_Olivia lead Peter towards the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Peter turned Olivia so she was facing him. He slowly kissed her, letting his hands run back to the hem of her t-shirt he pulled it over her head and gently kissed her shoulders as he lowered her bra straps. Undoing the clasp he let it fall to the ground, hearing a gasp from Olivia as he kissed his way to her hardened nipples. Olivia gasped once more as his tongue traveled over and around her nipple. _

"_Mmm, Peter." His name came from her mouth as a whisper but it turned him on even more. His hands traveled down to her jeans where he was able to flick the button open and the zip down in one motion, letting them drop to the ground. Her panties followed, as he slipped his fingers into the band of her panties and tugged them towards the ground. His eyes traveled slowly from her feet to her face. He took in all of her. As he straightened his body he kissed his way back up her legs, the inside of her thighs, her waist and stomach, each breast and back to her face. A small kiss resting on her cheek._

_Olivia's eyes slipped closed as she fidgeted while he kissed his way back to her face. "Peter please. This isn't fair." Her words pulled him from his thoughts. Smirking back at her he pulled his ripped shirt over his head and let Olivia's eyes rest on his chest. Bruises had already appeared on his chest and back. Scratches and cuts entwined together. Olivia reached out a hand to touch him, shaking slightly. "Livia. I promise you I am ok." He pulled her hand up to his lips, kissing the top before leaning down to kiss her deeply. _

_Dropping her hands Olivia, reached down between them, running her hands along his waist line intent on taken his jeans off. Once they were gone, followed by his boxers, they both stood completely naked and raw in front of each other. _

_The water had been running since they had entered the bathroom, and now there was a warm feel to the air as the steam rose to the ceiling. Peter pulled her into the shower, letting the water rush over their bodies as he pulled her in for a deep kiss. Feeling her tongue wanting entrance into his mouth Peter granted her what she wanted, wanting it too. _

_Gently he pushed her against the wall again and felt her shudder underneath him as her back hit the cold tiled wall. _

_Latching on to her breast again with his mouth, he was pulling the sweetest sounds of ecstasy form her lips. Lifting her left leg to wrap around his body, Peter positioned himself at her entrance, waiting for her permission. "Please Peter." _

_And that's all it took he slipped into her quickly reveling in the moan that came from Olivia. "Oh Peter!"_

_Resting his head on her shoulder he slowly quickened his pace which was liked by Olivia because her nails bit into his back. Her mouth latched onto his earlobe and he groaned as he drove deeper, harder into her. "Livia." Her name fell from his lips as his intensity increased. _

_She began to tighten around him she began to shudder and wither beneath him. "Peter!" His name echoed off the walls of the bathroom as her orgasm ripped through her body. With one last deep thrust Peter came inside of her and felt the strongest orgasm he had ever had. _

_He slowed his pace as they both came down from their highs. Peter slipped out of her with a groan and watched as she slipped down the wall to sit on the floor with her knees raised. _

"_Oh God Peter, that was unbelievable." Olivia looked up at him and smiled. She watched as he turned the shower off and knelt down to lift her in his arms. _

"_Peter, put me down!" Olivia laughed as he dropped her on to the bed only to wrap a blanket around her wet body, and lay down next to her. He pulled her closer to him as she rested her head on his chest and sighed in content. _

"_I heard what you said Olivia, at headquarters. I will love you forever, you know that." Peter kissed the top of her head as she smiled into his chest, "I love you Peter." She whispered before falling asleep. _

**Ok so this is the longest chapter I have written, in word it is 5 pages and 2215 words of actual story. Please review ! :D**

**Next chapter is the present…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Last chapter! **** thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/alerted this story! You are the reason I write. I do have another story in the making 'Dark Side of the Moon' and one that is 9 chapters in 'On the Side Lines'…bad me, plugging my own stories **** lol…hope this is enjoyable as the last chapter. **

**Chapter 23 – I Got The Girl**

Peter reached for her hand and slipped off the bed. She rolled over so he could take her other hand as well and allowed him to pull her off the bed. Olivia froze for a moment and placed her hand over her 8½ month pregnant belly and blew out a breath of air, trying to relieve the sudden pain. "God this kid is going to have your strength I can already feel it." Olivia laughed at the goofy smile on Peter's face. He hadn't been able to stop smiling at her after he found out she was pregnant. They had worked it out to being the day they thought Peter had died and then he turned up at the bureau. Peter did everything in his power to keep her safe because he knew she worried about the baby, she didn't want to lose this one as well.

Peter placed his hand over hers and smiled again, "Baby is going to be as stubborn as you though. Come on, we should get going. Walter and Astrid are waiting for us." They walked hand in hand down the stairs and came to a holt just before the waiting pair. Peter turned to Olivia, "You sure you want to do this? I mean I'm sure Sonia won't mind if you cant make it. She said so herself."

Sonia, Charlie's wife, was having a gathering to remember Charlie for his birthday and she had invited them all over for some dinner. Olivia would never have worn a dress, let alone a black one, to the dinner but it was the only thing that was fitting her without squeezing her stomach. For only having one child, Olivia was carrying very low and by the look of it a very big baby.

"No, it's fine. Please I want to go, just…um…give me a minute ok?" Peter kissed her on the side of the head before jogging down the last few stairs of the staircase towards Walter and Astrid. They all turned their backs to Olivia for a moment while they tried to decide the best way to get there.

Olivia closed her eyes for a moment, locking her jaw trying to keep the pain down. Either this baby was completely uncomfortable to it wanted to kick it's way out of Olivia. She placed her hand on the railing of the staircase and squeezed her hand tight. And then it was gone. Looking up she found the no one had turned around as yet and so she decided to take the chance and walk the rest of the way down the stairs to meet them.

Lunch at Sonia's house was nice. It was quiet, just the 5 of them sitting around the table and chatting about Charlie and the things they all used to do together. Peter watched Olivia as her eyes lit up every time she remembered something happy or funny about him but deep down he could tell Olivia was trying to keep a brave face on, it hadn't even been a year since Charlie had been killed and it was his first birthday since.

Declaring he had to urinate, Peter was forced to show Walter towards the bathroom because he didn't want Sonia to have to get up from the table. The two men left, leaving Olivia, Sonia and Astrid alone. The girls chatted.

"So Olivia, you're due soon. Excited?" Sonia moved closer to Olivia. She had never had a chance to have kids with Charlie so having a pregnant woman so close was making her happy.

"Yea, but honestly I'm more scared. But there was something I wanted to ask you. Me and Peter were wondering if you would like to be one of the babies godmother? I mean my sister will be the other but I know how much you wanted kids of your own so…" Olivia stopped talking when she saw the bright smile that had plastered itself on Sonia's face.

"Oh Olivia! I would love to be. Thank you so much." Olivia smiled back at Sonia but in a moment the smile faded and she squeezed her eyes shut to curb the rising pain. Astrid and Sonia had now come to kneel at Olivia's side.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Sonia sounded scared but Astrid was the one who spoke loudest.

"PETER! PETER! COME OUT HERE!" Her voice echoed through the open house and within a moment Peter waltzed into the patio.

"You don't have to yell, what's…" Stopping in his tracks Peter saw Olivia trembling and wincing in pain. The dash to her side was a blur but once he was at her side she looked up at him. "Peter, the baby, I think it's coming." Olivia struggled to breath as she spoke. Peter could vaguely here Astrid on the phone to the ambulance service.

"They're 4 minutes out."

"Livia, it's going to be ok. How long have you been feeling this pain?" Peter's voice was rushed, trying to keep himself calm.

Olivia swallowed painfully, "Since before we came. I thought the baby was just moving. My water hasn't broken…" as if on cue, warm fluid rushed down Olivia's leg. Peter took a small step backwards for a moment but was back at her side, kneeling next to the chair she was sitting on.

"Olivia, you baby _was_ moving, towards the birth canal. You should have said something!" Astrid had now come to her side, as Olivia leant over into a ball to stop the pain, Peter looked up at her. "I helped my sister through her pregnancy. I know it all." It calmed Peter slightly, at least someone knew something.

Paramedic's came through the door moment later and were lifting Olivia onto the stretcher. "Dad, do you want to come?" there must have been a scared look on Peter's face because the paramedic knew Peter was the father, nodding mutely Peter followed behind and jumped into the back of the ambulance.

*8*

Two hours. If anyone ever complains about a long labor, they shouldn't until you've had one that only lasted 2 hours. Olivia was in agony because the baby decided it was going to come out breach. She refused drugs because of the cortexiphan and held on to Peter's arm for dear life.

"Come on Olivia, one last push!" the doctor coached her on as she struggled to push anymore. As the baby came in that last push Olivia's grip on Peter's arm slackened and her head tipped back in relief. Her cries mixed with the babies cries echoed through the hospital room.

"Congratulations, a beautiful baby girl!" The doctor had moved away holding the baby to clean her up and after a few minutes she was brought back to them. Olivia sat been sat up in the bed and Peter was now sitting next to her on the side of it, his arm around her shoulder.

"You are amazing Olivia, I love you so much." As the nurse lay the baby in Olivia's arms, she cried and laughed all at once, she had green eyes, like mom but brown hair, like dad. The baby, didn't cry anymore. She was calm, looking up at both Olivia and Peter. Peter kissed Olivia's forehead lovingly. The nurse made her way back to Olivia with a piece of paper and a pen.

"So what are we going to call the little sweetheart?" At first Olivia didn't hear the nurse but it was only when Peter spoke did she look up.

"Charlie Dunham." Olivia's head flicked to the side to look at him and her smile grew. _Charlie._

"Actually Charlie _Bishop." _Peter was worried for a moment that she didn't want Charlie but when he heard his last name come out of her mouth he couldn't keep it back. His smile shone like a thousand stairs. They weren't married yet, with cases and all they hadn't even decided on a date, both happy just knowing it was going to happen one day soon.

Walter, Astrid and Sonia walked into the hospital room 15 minutes later, all looking at the loving couple and the wide awake, calm baby, who suddenly had the hiccups. Laughing Olivia looking up at the visitor and held Charlie up a little more.

"Everyone this is Charlie Bishop." Peter ran a finger down Charlie's cheek, her eyes never leaving Peter's.

Sonia cried as she realized that the baby was born on Charlie's birthday and was now his namesake.

"I love you Livia." Peter kissed her deeply and she smiled against his lips, "I love you too Peter.

**OK very, very fluffy, not what I wanted but my manager and his wife had a baby girl 2 days ago and I couldn't resist. Also my mother was in labor for 2 hours and I think she was ready to kill me :D**

**Please let me know your thoughts and thank you for sticking by this. I always have more idea's in my head so don't stress :D**


End file.
